


Ripped Together

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Class Differences, Dark, Gay Sex, Gore, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omegaverse, Plotting, Psychological Trauma, Rutting, Spying, Suicide, Threats, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Yakov's surname is Nikiforov in this story, distraught Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: In this world Omegas are regarded as third class citizens, nothing more than objects to serve the Alphas and Betas of the town. Society is built around the wants of the first class citizens and heaven help anyone who tries to go against their rules.Yuuri Katsuki is an Omega, a very clever Omega who has won a scholarship to a prestigious Alpha College.Alpha Viktor Nikiforov is the fourth year Sports Captain who everybody has a crush on.What happens when Viktor decides he wants Yuuri for his mate instead of the Beta he has been promised to?Updates posted on Mondays
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 163
Kudos: 290





	1. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Hiroko's point of view we get an insight to the Katsuki family history and to the world that they live in. A world full of injustice that has become the norm over a period of time due to the arrogance of the Alphas in the town.
> 
> This chapter sets the scene for our story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! welcome to the start of my new story. It is a rather dark tale that deals with issues of class injustice and prejudice.
> 
> Thank you to InLoveWithYOI and NamedInIrony for their support, inspiration and beta skills.

Hiroko was so proud of her baby boy and terrified for him all at the same time.

The moment he was born and she had held him in her arms, she had known that he was one of the ‘special ones’. Someone who would change the world for themselves and for the people around them with their bravery and strength.

And he had.

When Yuuri had presented as an Omega at age sixteen her heart had sank. Not in disappointment of him, but for the extra difficulties society would now lay at his feet.

Where they lived Omegas had no rights, not even to their own lives. On top of this they were commonly referred to as ‘third class citizens’ by both Alphas and Betas alike.

The Alphas were most certainly the lucky ones in their world. Physically taller and larger, they were considered the stronger section of the society. More adept at  _ everything  _ except having children. This thought always made Hiroko sigh deeply and thank her lucky stars that, despite everything, she hadn’t been born an alpha. Female Alphas were born barren. Having to live with the knowledge that all their children would be fathered by their Alpha or Beta mates, but never biologically their own. At least she knew her children were her own flesh and blood.

Because of their social standing, Alphas were purposely only mated with other Alphas or Betas. Their mate being chosen for them by both families involved in the match. These pairings were usually for the public gain of one or both of the families and it was deemed very bad manners to reject the mate chosen for them. Rejections could lead to revenge attacks by the slighted family and these could get very messy.

Omegas, on the other hand, were ‘free’ to mate with whoever they chose within their own class. They found it amusing that, according to the Alphas and Betas, the lower classes quadrant only contained Omegas, but that was most definitely  _ not  _ the case. There were many Alphas and Betas who lived and had families in the servants quadrant. They were usually the result of illegal liaisons and lived without status as their births were never declared officially. 

It was a well known fact that the Alphas who ran the town wanted to know who was mated to who, and to make sure that they were continuing their family line. Such was their obsession with maintaining a hold over the lower class citizens, when a breeding and pregnancy was registered in the official records for the town, the omegas name never went on the records. Just the names of the mated pair. So although the dam (mother) of the child was not the biological mother of their offspring, they were treated as such by all.

Within the Alpha section there were further levels of class. The rich Alpha families, like the well known and envied Nikiforov family, ran the town as the officials, judges, police, etc. Having their fingers in all the businesses in the town in one way or another. The lower Alpha families owned the businesses and employed Betas to manage them or even work in them. Omegas were hired as the ones who did all the horrid jobs that nobody else wanted to do.

So the Alphas had, over the course of time, become the leaders of their society. Not because they were more intelligent, but because they had the ability to overpower the Betas and Omegas and make them do as they wish by using alpha commands. 

The Betas didn’t fight against this as they got to share the glory with the Alphas.

Mari had been born a Beta. Average in size and strength ability, but barren like Alphas. Hiroko’s daughter hadn’t seemed to care when she learned that she couldn’t have children. 

_ Maybe that was for the best. _

And then there was her Yuuri… Her beautiful Omega boy...

Omegas were typically smaller and weaker than Alphas and Betas, but were able to produce children as both male and female omegas could become pregnant. Because of this fact they were looked down on and thought (wrongly) to be more unintelligent than Alphas and Betas.  _ Oh how her son was proving that ‘fact’ wrong. _

It pained her that some Omegas were kept by Alpha families as ‘breeders’, and she had feared that this would be her Yuuri’s fate. These Omegas were virtually slaves, illegally given medication to make sure they only produced Alpha pups for their ‘family’. Any offspring who were discovered to be Omega at age sixteen, when their secondary gender was revealed, were discarded by their family and sent to live with the breeder Omega’s family in the servants quadrant. She herself knew of children who had been returned. Mentally scarred by being forcibly removed from the family that they had grown up in. No longer sure of their place in the world. Her heart broke for them. 

Any Omega who was discovered to be pregnant outside of being an Alpha family 'breeder', had their pups taken away at birth. The Omega was then discarded and sent to a whorehouse. Omega families made their money by either working as servants to the rich Alphas, working the worst jobs or by selling their Omega offspring to the upper class Alphas as breeders. This was always a last resort for any family, but unfortuantley there was also a black market for young Omegas of either sex...

One thing that all young Omegas were schooled in was that if an Omega was considered to be getting ideas above their station, or kept producing Omega pups, they were at risk of being sent for ‘correction’ at an Omega Correction Centre. This was an inhuman place where they were subjected to electrotherapy treatment to make them docile. Also within the town there was rumoured to be a research laboratory controlled and run by a Professor who liked to ‘acquire’ Omegas to use as his lab rats. Funnily enough, though, there was never any concrete evidence of this to be found anywhere...

Despite all this, the Katsuki home life in the servants quadrant of the town was simple and love filled. Hiroko and her husband Toshiya had worked hard to get to where they were now. 

Yes, they still lived in an overcrowded block with six other families, but they were happy. Not caring that the Alphas and most Betas were snobs and didn't want the 'third class citizens' making the town look bad, in their opinion. 

In fact, most Omegas families they knew were quite happy about this. Although they lived in cramped buildings, away from public view, they didn't have to follow all the strict rules regarding how their properties and gardens should look. Because of this they were free to express themselves creatively, which they did with great gusto. 

Together Toshiya and Hiroko worked hard into the small hours of the morning cooking to provide free meals for those less fortunate than themselves. Supplies bought using some of the money that they earned cooking and cleaning for the rich Alpha families on the exclusive side of town. Spending carefully to buy provisions to share with as many people as they could make them stretch to.

Hiroko wanted to give back to the people who had supported them when they had arrived with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Newly bonded, their family onsen destroyed in a tragic accident, Mari already a small bump in her belly.  Because she was pregnant with her when she arrived, they got to keep Mari, even though she was not Omega. 

They had been blessed again with Yuuri only a few short years later.  They had had him 'illegally' and never declared him to the town officials until it was time for him to start his schooling.  Her tiny boy with his big chocolate brown eyes who charmed everyone he met, but who was so unsure of himself and his abilities.

Oh how much extra joy he had brought into their already happy lives. With his best friend Phichit who lived next door, there was always laughter echoing around the building. Bringing delight to all the close knit families who raised the two small boys between them. All the families had celebrated when Yuuri had excelled at school, breezing through his exams and earning himself scholarship credits.

Hiroko had persuaded Toshiya not to send Yuuri into service as soon as he presented. Her dedication even going as far as to plead with the town officials to let her son continue to study. To gain knowledge past the age that Omegas were permitted to do so after his secondary gender presentation.

_ And now... _

And now all her sacrifices and grey hairs had been worth it.

Her baby boy had been accepted into college. One of six omegas who had been allowed to take a space at the prestigious Alpha Center of Learning.

Yuuri had been so scared on the day they had taken him to enroll, helping him carry bags to the campus. So proud of him when he kissed his mother and father goodbye and insisted on making his own way alone to his student quarters. Not wanting to look any different to the other new students, despite the oversized pink Omega pin that he had to wear.

Of course she hadn’t been happy with the mountains of paperwork from the college that Toshiya had been made to sign as head of the household. Hating how her beloved husband was being looked down on by other Alphas due to his chosen low status.  When Toshiya and her had arrived from the other town, where the segregation rules were not so strict, her wonderful mate had opted to become a third class citizen so that he could stay with his family.

Not that they had to worry about the outrageous clauses set out in the contract that Yuuri was required to sign, the young man promising to abide by all the rules in order to secure his place. 

Their son was a good boy and knew his place.

_ If you didn’t come from a rich Alpha family in this town, you were no-one... _


	2. You are the one I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri meet during selections for the college Ice Hockey team.
> 
> JJ, Viktor's second-in-command is not impressed with his Captain's choice.
> 
> Yuuri inadvertently makes a enemy without even knowing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support, kudos and comments after the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this update too.

_ The gods must be smiling on him… _

That was the very first thought that appeared in Alpha Viktor Nikiforov’s mind as he fully realised the wonderful opportunity he was currently being given. He certainly hadn't been aware of the shorter man standing in the crowd of students before him. Not until the person standing directly in front of the Japanese man had been picked, leaving him in full view just before his turn to select a team member. Without giving it a second thought he grinned and spoke loudly and clearly.

“Katsuki Yuuri.”

The silver haired Sports Captain had had his eye on the younger male, now blushing and trying to make himself as invisible as possible, ever since he had first seen him arrive on campus with a bag almost as big as himself. Stumbling over it as he made his way to the first year students quarters.

Viktor thanked his lucky stars (and the aforementioned gods) that Yuuri hadn't been chosen already by any of the other team captains.

The Russian tried not to show how excited he was by this turn of events as Yuuri stepped forward. He gazed longingly at the messy black hair that his fingers ached to run though and play with. Simultaneously also trying not to obviously stare at the man’s ass and thighs that were literally to  _ die  _ for.

The fact that the younger man was also an Omega just made everything a little sweeter. 

A Japanese Omega made just for the Russian Alpha. 

Now all he had to do was convince the shy man that they were soulmates and supposed to be together.

_ Simple, yes? _

He felt the eyes of his second-in-command burning into his back, but he ignored him. Viktor would deal with JJ’s questions later.

-

Yuuri blushed a little bit as he nervously stepped forward at the mention of his name. Why had the college crush selected  _ him _ for his team? It was bad enough that the college insisted that every student was part of at least one of the sports teams, but to be picked by  _ Viktor Nikiforov... _

The black haired Omega knew he wasn't any good at playing sports, that had been proven time and time again as far as he was concerned. Whereas the man in question was tall, with slender, muscular legs that went on forever. Not that the younger man had been looking,  _ obviously...  _

Plus he was fit.

In both senses of the word.

And an Alpha.

And his scent…  _ oh, his scent... _

With a hesitant walk Yuuri joined the others standing behind the silver haired man and waited to learn his fate. He was still  _ so _ conscious of the pink ‘O’ he was obliged to wear to alert others to his secondary gender. Outside of college his Omega badge was much more discreet, however it still hurt that he was required to wear one. That, through no fault of his own, he was considered a third class citizen. Secretly he checked himself to make sure that his scent blockers were still working. He didn’t need to add  _ that _ to the mess he was sure he was heading into.

His parents had been so proud when he had been accepted into the well renowned and respected college. He was one of only a handful of Omegas who had been assigned places this year and he had known it wouldn’t be easy. No matter what the well designed prospectus had said about their inclusion policy.

So why had Viktor selected  _ him? _ He could only assume that the Alpha had picked him to be the team slave. Why else would he want an  _ Omega _ on his team?

Realising that the other Alphas and Betas already chosen were looking at him with an undisguised disgust he sighed and hung his head. Yuuri knew  _ exactly  _ what they were all thinking.  _ They now had an Omega to contend with. _ That meant they were automatically destined to be cursed and doomed, their team would never win  _ anything _ now. 

_ What was the Russian playing at? _

Oh what he wouldn’t give to have Phichit with him right now. His best friend in the world would help him make sense of all this...

-

Phichit missed his best friend so much. 

They had done  _ everything _ together up to the point that Yuuri left to go to college. He didn’t begrudge Yuuri his success, he had worked hard for it, studied for  _ hours and hours  _ to acquire his amazing grades. They still kept in touch every day by text and on social media, plus it would only be a few weeks and Yuuri would be home for the holidays.

The Katsuki’s had always treated Phichit as one of their family, just as his own parents had done with Yuuri.

It was just a shame that Yuuri was kept so busy with his studies. Still, he would be calling home today on his weekly video call and Phichit had, of course, been invited in to speak to his best friend too.

-

Viktor bit his tongue hard, jaw clenching and unclenching as he held back the stream of unpleasantries that were trying to force their way out of his mouth.

The cocky Canadian Alpha in front of him was complaining loudly about his team selection. More specifically, the selection of one particular team member. His face was bright red and currently only a few inches away from his captains.

The second-in-command had had the team moaning in his ear all day about their idiot captain’s choice of player and he had to agree with their comments. There had been several other Alphas and Betas in the selection group, why couldn’t they have had one of them? Any one of them would have been a better choice than the Japanese Omega.

With a dramatic sigh, JJ ceased the torrent of angry questions that was getting him no response at all. There was only one reason left now to explain his superior's choice.

“You fancy him, don’t you?” He sneered unkindly.

One perfect and well groomed silver eyebrow cocked itself on an otherwise unmoving handsome face.

“Pardon?”

JJ smirked.  _ Yes, he had worked it out! There was no hiding anything from King JJ!  _

“That’s why you chose him, you fancy him. You want to get into his pants. Snare yourself a docile Omega so you can have a little man at your beck and call. Someone to warm your bed. To fuck when you feel horny. Maybe even bond with him so he can’t get away from you…”

Narrowing ocean blue eyes grew ice cold as the Canadian man continued. Completely oblivious to the deep hole he was currently digging for himself.

“For  _ fucks _ sake, Nikiforov, couldn’t you just have had him abducted like other Alphas do when they want a specific Omega? It’s what they expect and deserve.” JJ let out a harsh snort. “I’m not sure why the college let him in anyway. You don’t have to be  _ nice  _ to him. If you don't feel comfortable with having him taken for you, just order him to your office and have him assigned to you. His course place will easily be filled by someone much more worthy.”

The Russian growled and grabbed the arrogant man in one easy movement and floored him. Pinning him to the ground with one knee pressed into his chest. Surprise robbing the other of any chance to resist the attack.

“Jean-Jaques Leroy.”” His superior hissed in a dangerously low tone of voice. “Why am I not surprised? You have been listening to those poisonous old men again, haven’t you?” Viktor stared hard into his smirking face. “Omegas are  _ not _ a waste of space, they are human beings like us and deserve the same rights as Alphas and Betas. Without them this civilisation couldn't continue, they have our babies remember? Or did you sleep through the sex ed classes?” 

Viktor shook JJ to make sure that he was fully listening. “Yuuri is very clever and earnt his place at college like we all did.” He leaned down harder, making it difficult for the man under him to breathe. “Yes, I like him, because he is a handsome man. I’d like him regardless of his secondary gender, got that?”

Standing, the Russian Alpha released the struggling man, leaving him slightly gasping for breath on the floor. Immediately he wiped his hands on his designer jeans as though he had been touching something vile.

“Now, may I politely suggest that you  _ fuck off _ and don’t come back until you have a much better attitude, or you might find someone else wearing your second-in-command stripes. Actually, thinking about it, maybe I’ll make Yuuri my second. His major is in statistics and tactical planning, which is much more useful to me than your major in  _ Geography _ …”

The Canadian man picked himself up off the floor rubbing the bruise that was surely forming on his chest, cursing under his breath. Despite not really being the best of friends, he and Viktor very rarely fell out, but when they did, it was monumental. He considered reporting him to the college board for assault, but they were currently on a ‘ _ embracing of all genders’  _ drive. Because of this he knew they wouldn’t take very kindly to his own comments regarding abducting the Omega.

Still he did know the  _ right _ people to report it to. He sniggered to himself as he left the Russian’s office. Yuuri was now in for an even tougher time than Omegas normally had…

-

“Hi Mom!”

Yuuri’s smile lit up the screen.

“Baby boy! How are you? What news do you have for us?”

The young man’s face dropped to a small look of concern, Hiroko’s stomach formed a tight knot that made her feel sick. _ What had happened? _

“I-I, er, I was chosen for a sports team…”

Beside her Phichit snorted with laughter. “Really? By who? Not  _ him… _ ?”

Hiroko giggled at the bright pink flush that coloured her son’s face at his best friend’s question. They all knew that there was one particular sports captain that the young Omega had a thing for. A certain silver haired Russian Alpha by the name of Viktor Nikiforov. By the way that Yuuri talked about him, it sounded like the whole campus had a ‘thing’ for this man.

“Um, yeah…?”

Yuuri’s nod and the automatic rub of the back of his neck said it all. He was pleased but highly worried by the unusual situation.

“I’m sure they only want me for the team slave.” He sighed. “I don’t understand why the college insists that all students are a member of a sports team, it’s not like we are all gifted in that way.” 

“Maybe he heard that you had been pining for him and took pity on you. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind trailing around after him, carrying his books for him!”

“MARI! Don’t tease your brother!”

Hiroko scowled at the young woman leaning on the door frame, cigarette hanging from her lips.

“I think it’s wonderful that Yuuri was chosen and not left to last.”

They all knew what it meant to be left until last, the social shame of being a third class citizen, unwanted and unheard. The dregs that nobody wanted to have dumped on them and actually be responsible for...

“So, what’s he like?” Phichit asked, wanting to know more, his eyes bright as he watched Yuuri blush a deeper pink.

“I don’t know, nice I guess? A-Anyway, I was ringing to tell you that I got an A in my assignment in statistics.”

“Oh Yuuri, that’s wonderful!” Hiroko beamed, understanding her son’s wish to change the subject. She recognised that tiny spark in his deep brown eyes.

_ Oh Yuuri, I hope he is worthy of you… _

-

“Of course I haven’t made a mistake. As soon as I saw you in the selection group I knew you would be perfect for my team.”

Sparkling blue eyes shone warmly as the Russian smiled at the younger man sitting nervously in front of him on the other side of his office desk. The way the Omega was chewing on his bottom lip and rubbing the back of his neck. A pretty pink flush covering his cheeks as he stared at his own lap. The whole visual effect created a stirring of protectiveness in the older man.

“But, I’m an…”

“Omega, yes I know. Should that make a difference?”

The genuine confusion in the silver haired man’s voice pulled a little gasp from Yuuri. 

_ This handsome man seriously didn’t care that he was a third class citizen? _

A warm, comforting glow filled him at the realisation that Viktor was perfectly happy to sit and talk with him. To actually be  _ seen _ talking to him despite the difference in their status.

Only that morning Yuuri had had the shock of his life when Viktor had asked him,  _ in front of his peers, _ to come and see him in his office when they had passed each other in the college restaurant.

That simple interaction between them alone had caused major gossip amongst all the students. News that the fourth year Sports Captain, a prime Alpha, subject of ninety percent of the college crushes, was associating with a first year nerd had spread like wildfire. That in itself was bad enough, but add into the mix that the said first year was an  _ Omega  _ and they had all the conditions for a juicy scandal.

Yuuri let his mind drift, wondering pleasantly what it would be like to be paired up with an Alpha like Viktor. He guessed that the handsome man’s bond mate would probably already have been chosen for him, more than likely from birth. After all, Viktor came from a high ranking and rich Alpha family. The Nikiforov’s were well known, respected and envied amongst the town. Any Alpha, Beta or Omega would be more than happy to be selected to be the partner of the stunningly attractive, oldest offspring of the family.

A silence in the room had Yuuri suddenly realising that Viktor was staring at him. Smiling kindly and waiting for an answer.

“Well, it usually does make a difference…” He replied shyly. Eyes still lowered in respect for the superior class of the man sat in front of him.

The Russian leaned over the desk with a graceful ease. Long fingers rested just under Yuuri’s chin and lifted his face so their eyes met. “Not to me it doesn’t.” The Alpha responded in a breathy sigh. “I think you are simply perfect…”

The Japanese man gulped and squirmed on his chair. Those beautiful blue eyes were hypnotic. He knew he could get lost in them so easily, and immediately tried to look away, but found that he couldn’t.

“Yuuri, I want you to be my second-in-command…”

Time stood still. Yuuri trying desperately to process what the Russian had said. Viktor forcing himself not to kiss the younger man who was visibly floundering in front of him.

The Alpha had already received a warning that very morning from his Sire about not damaging the family name. This had been combined with a direct order to just  _ fuck _ the Omega that Yakov had been hearing about via the servants gossip. The  _ thing _ that his oldest child was currently obsessed with. And then to dump the Omega in true Alpha fashion.

In view of this, the news that he had just ousted another prime Alpha from their role as his second would not sit well with either family. Definitely even less so when they found out that the position had been immediately filled by the Omega in question. An Omega who’s family resided in the servants quadrant of the town.

Viktor had done his homework very thoroughly when it came to Yuuri.

He knew everything he had been able to find out about him without raising suspicion with his college internet searches. Late night investigations in private about Yuuri and his desired mates' family status. 

The Russian knew that his own father would not take his choice of mate well. Therefore he had carefully prepared himself for anything that the older Alpha would be likely to chuck at him, wanting to have as few surprises as he possibly could. He had even already planned his responses to the reasons his family would create as to why the Omega shouldn’t be his.

The Nikiforov family elders were nothing if not predictable.

-

JJ heard the news via the college grapevine.

He had not yet returned to speak to his Captain. His extensive ego was still smarting from the degrading lecture he had received from the Russian in regard to his opinion of that _ fucking pathetic Omega. _

The humiliation of being replaced with a third class citizen was  _ way  _ beyond painful. JJ was  _ livid _ and he wanted revenge on the evil and sly Japanese man. 

Increasing vile thoughts spiralled through his mind as he wondered how Katsuki had persuaded Viktor to give him his role. _ Was it whilst he was choking on his dick? Or was it a condition of letting the besotted Alpha fuck him?  _ Either way, Katsuki was definitely the one to blame and he would take great pleasure in destroying the horrid little Omega. Sending him scurrying back to the servants quadrant where he belonged. Or, even better than that, to the Correctional Facility. __

_ Oh yes, maybe that was what the little shit needed.  _

_ Electrotherapy Treatment. _

The Canadian man rang the strangely coded number in his phone, “Victim acquired.” He chuckled. “Plan Z is a go…”

-

Yuuri was lost in his own head. 

His mind was full of heartwarming thoughts of the Russian Alpha and the way he had spoken to him like he was a  _ real person _ . Because of this he didn’t notice the Chinese woman following him back to his student quarters after his last lecture. Nor did he realise that the pin code to his bedroom door he had chosen had been carefully observed and noted.


	3. Coffee and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally persuades Yuuri to meet up to talk tactics.
> 
> The Alpha is horrified by the way his intended is treated by their world.

Viktor grinned excitedly as he pulled his coat on and grabbed for his wallet and keys from the small wooden table by his front door. Yuuri had  _ finally  _ agreed to meet him for a coffee to talk tactics for the ice hockey team. 

_ It was almost like going on a date!  _

It had been two whole days since he had dropped his  _ enormous _ bombshell. The revelation that he wanted the Japanese man to be his second-in-command. This news had inflamed the already scorching scandal surrounding them both within the college campus in the process.

Yuuri had tried to politely decline the appointment several times but the Russian wouldn't have any of it. It was  _ his _ team and he knew that he wanted the Omega to be his right hand man.

Eventually, after much sweet talking and persuasion on the Russians part, the younger man finally promised to meet with the Alpha. Purely on the proviso that, if after they had spoken, Yuuri still wanted to step down from the role, he could.

Viktor set off, knowing that he had to stop by his family home on the way. One did not ignore a summons from Alpha Yakov Nikiforov. 

_ Well as long as he wasn’t about to try to talk to him about shunning Yuuri again, all would be well. _

-

“Of course, I fully understand. Rest assured that as soon as I have the Omega, I will pass him to you. I appreciate the unfortunate position that my son has put you in and I humbly apologise once again…”

Yakov sighed as he disconnected the call. 

_ Oh Vitya, the things I do for you. _

Unbeknown to Viktor, his father had finally managed to carefully placate the disgruntled Leroy family and defuse the fallout caused by JJ’s ousting. That family had just  _ too much  _ information on him to let that happen. He was rather proud that he had even managed to persuade the cocky Canadian Alpha not to claim Yuuri immediately for himself in retaliation. 

Much as Yakov was annoyed with his eldest son, the thought of having to reign in a pouty brat who had lost his current favorite toy was just  _ too  _ much for him to cope with on top of all of this.

Against his better judgement, Yakov had just been ‘persuaded’ to invest in one of the Leroy families slightly more _controversial_ Omega medical research programmes at the laboratory that they owned, as an apology gesture. Yakov cursed his headstrong eldest child under his breath as he signed off the large donation that was on the screen in front of him.

Standing and stretching as he rubbed his aching head, he sighed at all the efforts he had made to try to make the Omega’s disappearance so much easier for all concerned. It wasn’t that he  _ hated _ Omegas, it was more that they were  _ annoying _ . Life would be so much easier if they simply accepted their place in the world.

_ No amount of vodka could remove the memories of the frequent rows since Vitya had become obsessed with that bloody Omega… _

Orders to just fuck the Japanese male and forget him were deliberately ignored during heated meetings between father and son in the family mansion. Heated meetings that usually ended with the furious younger Alpha leaving the building in a fury of slammed doors and unrepeatable language.

-

_ >JJ, they are fighting again! _

Anya, Viktor's younger sister, a Beta who thought that her brother was a total asshole and that JJ was  _ amazing _ , was listening avidly at the door to their father's study. 

Quickly she moved to hide behind the green velvet couch outside the office as the silver haired man stormed out of the room, bright red and bristling with anger. “I  _ know  _ you are there, Anya. I’m  _ SO _ glad that my life is so  _ fucking  _ interesting to you. Make sure you tell your  _ precious _ JJ all you heard.” Viktor roared at her as he marched towards the main staircase that led to the front door. 

_ Why the fuck his sister was so close to that Canadian shit he would never understand. And now he was furious before going to meet his darling. FUCK! He needed to calm down. _

Chuckling that her older sibling was in trouble  _ yet again, _ Anya reported back everything she had overheard to the Canadian Alpha with an undisguised glee.

_ >So, should I contact Chris? _

Over a series of covert phone messages and meetings previously, Anya and JJ had agreed that they needed to add another member to their little group who had pledged to help get revenge on the sly Omega. Currently they had the two of them and Isabella, JJ’s girlfriend. It had been Bella who had trailed Yuuri back to his student accommodation and spied on him for his room code. Bella was especially useful as she was an assistant in Student Services and, in this privileged position, had unlimited access to the college attendees personal details. 

Anya thought that Chris could be a good recruit. Her brother’s best friend might be the right one to actually approach the Japanese man and try to gain his trust and friendship. Chris would listen to Anya. All she had to do was convince him that she was trying to get her brother and the Omega together. Plus make sure that he knew it all had to be kept a secret. 

_ >go ahead, just convince him that you are being Vitya’s loving little sister. _

JJ smirked, he had a new toy to mess with…

-

“No, that won't work, put Chris in for the first half, then swap him out for Mickey in the second, the other team will be tiring by then and he will be able to use his nimbleness to get past them and score. I’ve been studying their matches and they have the same tactic that they use every third game. We will be facing them on the 25th which will be number three on their rotation if they stick to their usual form…”

Viktor looked on, totally entranced as Yuuri talked animatedly. Using the coffee cups and various other table items as players to excitedly explain his plan. His fingers tugging at thick black hair, or rubbing the back of his neck as he thought on the spot.

The Japanese man had been so quiet and shy when they had met outside the coffee shop. Bowing and apologising profusely that Viktor had to vouch for him to be allowed in, after they both, to Viktor’s horror and Yuuri’s embarrassment, had noticed the ‘No Unmated Omegas’ sign on the door. Even with Viktor’s notoriety and promises that he would keep Yuuri  _ ‘under control’ _ , they had been made to sit in the secure Omega area, screened off from the rest of the cafe.

Viktor hated with a passion the fact that Yuuri was looked on so badly because of his secondary gender. However, very reluctantly, he had to admit that it had worked in his favour this time. They were currently the only people using the secluded tables and that meant he was free to flirt with the object of his desire all he wanted, without the unwanted judgement of others.

He reached over and laid his hand on top of Yuuri's, a little shiver of pleasure running up his spine at the softness of the Omega’s skin. “See, this is why I need you.” He breathed. Smiling as a beautiful pink flush spread across the younger man's cheeks and out to the tips of his ears. “Didn’t I tell you that you were perfect?”

Yuuri immediately bashfully looked away and nibbled on his bottom lip. A nervous tick that the Russian found completely endearing. He hadn’t been lying to JJ at all when he had said that Yuuri’s secondary gender was completely irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. He loved him simply for being him.

“Viktor.” Yuuri began, choosing his words carefully so as not to offend his superior. Still so conscious that he had been allowed to address the Alpha by his first name. “It’s all very well you saying I am perfect as your second, but I c-can’t go in the changing room with the rest of the team for pep talks and to discuss the game plan. You know Omegas are banned from places where Alpha pheromones run high. We cause too much d-distraction. Plus…”” He slid his fingers out from under the older man’s light grasp and laid his hands in his lap, staring at the laced digits. “I-I can’t take the risk of losing my college place for endangering the reputation of an Alpha. I-I’m already under scrutiny because of Alpha Leroy…”

The silver haired man’s brow creased in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I-In the contract I h-had to sign t-to obtain my college p-place…” Yuuri continued, explaining softly. “If an Alpha is brought into disrepute because of m-me, I forfeit my r-right to study at college. My f-family will have to pay compensation to the Alpha’s family and the Alpha has the right to make me their p-property to do with as they w-wish…”

Anger and worry caused a low growl to rumble in Viktor’s throat.

_ He had placed his Yuuri in danger by ousting JJ? JJ could claim Yuuri as HIS?  _

Lost in thought he missed the scared look immediately covering the Omegas face until he whimpered. “P-Please d-don’t Viktor…” Yuuri stammered, already noticing the bitter change in the Alphas scent, “P-People are looking…”

In the Alpha and Beta section of the coffee shop, there was already the, admittedly currently subdued, sounds of disgruntled first and second class citizens. All misinterpreting why an Alpha in the Omega section was releasing a displeased aroma. All concerned assuming  _ immediately _ that the only reason for the Alpha to be unhappy was that the Omega was rejecting the Alphas advances.

The angry fog of red clouding his vision cleared instantly from Viktor’s eyes as the waitress, who was proudly displaying her Beta status, hurriedly approached them, phone in hand. He smiled and tried to look relaxed as he reached over for Yuuri’s hand across the table. Motioning with his eyes for the Omega to hold his.

“Is everything ok, Sir?” She asked, totally ignoring the Japanese man. “Do I need to summon the Omega Correction Service?”

“NO!” Viktor barked loudly, his upper first class authority making itself known to the Beta and the rest of the customers and staff. “My dear friend was simply explaining something to me that made me cross. He has not done anything wrong. Why would I want him impounded for expressing his own opinion?”

“Well, it is only an Omega, and a very low class Omega at that. I’m surprised it was allowed in here…” She replied smugly, fluttering her eyelashes at the astounded and horrified Alpha. “And a gentleman such as yourself is worthy of a far more appealing ‘friend’…”

The atmosphere changed instantly as the Russian stood, pulling himself up to his full height. Towering over the, soon to be whimpering, waitress.

“Yuuri is not an  _ it. HE _ is a human being like you and I.”” Viktor snarled. His oppressive stench causing the whole room to lower it’s collective head in deference to his status. He held out his hand again to Yuuri. “Come on, love, we are going. This place  _ stinks… _ ”

The Japanese man scurried away, crouched behind the dangerously angry Alpha as he strode out of the cafe. Viktor stopping only to wrap his arm around Yuuri’s waist in full view of the slowly recovering customers and staff, guiding him away down the street.

Back at his car Viktor stopped and pulled the distraught man into a tight but comforting hug. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri. How  _ dare _ they treat you like that. I  _ hate _ the enforced division between our classes. Please will you come back to mine? Then we can have a coffee and chat in private without  _ anyone _ to disturb us.”

Yuuri mumbled into the broad expanse of toned chest he was crushed against. Excitement and fear making his head spin. His shoulders began shuddering as he gave in to his feelings and sobbed. 

The Alpha was horrified. He didn’t know what to do when people cried. Instead he tried to make their embrace as tender as possible whilst frantically searching his mind for something to say.

Eventually Yuuri’s body stopped shaking and he tried to pull away, embarrassed that he had made himself look so weak in front of the man he had a crush on.

Viktor looked down into the tear filled brown eyes of the Omega. “Love? Have I d-done something wrong? Did I hurt or upset you?” Worry created an instant knot in the Alpha’s stomach.

Yuuri shook his head and wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he sniffed. “Y-You called me your f-friend… I-I don’t have that m-many friends and n-none of them are Alphas…T-Thank you for standing up for m-me, y-you didn’t have to...”

A warm and loving smile bloomed on the Russian’s lips. “You  _ are _ my friend, love, a very special friend and I want to know everything about you.” His heart swelled at the pure look of joy that settled onto the face of the handsome man looking up at him. ‘ _ I want you for my mate too’ _ his mind unhelpfully added. However he was keeping that piece of news to himself for the moment.

-

Viktor’s apartment was on the top floor of the impressive, obviously uber expensive complex. It was far bigger than the whole  _ block _ Yuuri’s own family shared with six other servant families. The young man had never seen such wealth before and it made him feel more than a little uncomfortable. It didn’t help matters when he realised that the Russian Alpha’s servants were the teenaged children of the family that lived in the block next to his parents. He himself had babysat for them when they were much younger.

The female instantly went to speak to the recognised Japanese man, but was silenced by a sharp jab in the ribs by her brother who scowled at their former friend. Yuuri sighed and died a little inside. Now he was being ousted by members of his  _ own _ community for being in the company of a high ranking Alpha...

“I don’t like or agree with having servants.” Viktor explained as they made themselves comfortable in the cosy lounge. Sinking into plush blue velvet chairs as clear liquid in expensive crystal glasses was placed on the small wood tables set at one side of each chair. “However, my father insists on my keeping up appearances. I know that if I say I don’t want them anymore he will think that they have displeased me and have them sent to the Correction Service.” 

The Russian Alpha looked over at the twins. “Please reassure Yuuri that I am not unkind to you.” He asked them, before returning his attention to his much wanted guest. “I don’t ask much of them and I make sure that I send back as much to their family as I can get away with.”

Yvonne and Samson nodded, relaxing a little. Yuuri smiled shyly. “Hi…” He looked over at the Alpha, grinning at his slightly confused look. “I used to babysit for them when they were really little. I’ve known them and their family for years.”

The Russian beamed excitedly, almost bouncing in his seat. “Yuuri!! That’s wonderful, it will make you living here so much easier!”

_ “EXCUSE ME?”  _

The black haired man’s face paled in shock, just before his hand clamped across his own mouth. Realising he had just been  _ incredibly _ rude to an Alpha. Apologies died on his lips as Viktor shook his head and a bright red flush covered his pretty face. “Erm, nothing. I-I thought that in t-time, y-you might want to leave the s-student quarters and live somewhere m-more comfortable…”

-

They deliberately didn’t mention Viktor’s outspoken comment for the rest of the evening. However, the Russian did catch the younger man gazing at him with a warm smile that suited his handsome features beautifully whenever he thought the Alpha wasn’t looking his way.

Viktor took that as a very positive sign and became even more determined to pursue the Omega and woo him.

-

As was his way, Viktor could find a solution for just about anything he put his mind to.

Yuuri was now waiting nervously in the manager's office at the ice rink whilst the Alpha set up a laptop in the team’s changing room.

Even though the Omega wasn’t physically allowed in with the team whilst they prepared for the game, there were no rules to say that he couldn’t speak to them via the wonders of technology.

The phone in the Japanese man’s hand rang and he pressed accept on the Skype call. A very familiar cascade of silver hair appeared on the screen which pulled back to show the heart shaped smiling face of the Alpha. “There we are. All set up, Yuuri, love, the team is all ears…”

Yuuri knew he was blushing badly.  _ Why did the Alpha insist on calling him love?  _ If it were just in private it wouldn’t be so bad, but he did it  _ all  _ the time. He was sure that everyone was beginning to wonder what was going on between them and rumours like that could get him into serious trouble.

_ Not that he would object if something were going on. _ His mind unhelpfully supplied. The thought was quickly batted away as he coughed and began explaining the tactics for the afternoon’s game. 

-

Viktor watched from the sidelines as his team reluctantly followed the Omega’s advice. He had warned them after Yuuri had disconnected the call that he expected them all to respect Yuuri’s knowledge and to play the game as they had been instructed.

He almost missed the first point, it happened so fast, taking both teams totally by surprise. Viktor could see his players all looking at each other.  _ Maybe the nerd did know what he was talking about after all. _

By half time, they were well in the lead and more than happy to listen to what else the Omega had to say. Some were even slightly impressed by the expressive dark haired man as he explained what he wanted them to do, even if he was an  _ Omega. _

-

Noise from the crowd as their team took the winning point even reached as far as where Yuuri was hidden away in the office. The heady scent of worked up Alpha’s drifting down the corridor and making his head spin. Viktor had been right about wanting to keep him safe. His inner Omega was whining at the overbearing pheromones, the urge to submit and expose his neck to the first Alpha to find him was getting harder to ignore. 

Shaking hands found a scent blocking mask in his bag and put it on. Covering his neck and wrist glands in a thick soothing balm his mother had handmade for him. It helped to calm him down when the smell of the world got too much for his senses.

“YUUUUUUURIIIII!”

Muscular arms scooped him up and twirled him around and around till he felt a little sick. 

“WE WON!!!”

The dark haired man chuckled at the delight in the Alpha’s voice, of course they did, he knew what he was talking about!

A sad look suddenly appeared in Viktor’s shining blue eyes as he held the smaller, masked man tightly to his chest. “I really want to bring you along to the club right now to say thank you. But the boys are so high I don’t think it will be safe for you to come with us. Will you come over to mine later? I’d like to take you out to dinner.”

The Russian beamed when Yuuri nodded instantly in agreement and blushed so prettily. If he was going to woo him, this was a perfect time to start...


	4. Exposed to Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri confesses his feelings for Viktor to Hiroko.
> 
> Things are not going well for Yuuri. Who can he turn to that he trusts to help him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's gonna get hot and steamy in here...

“Mom, I-I know he doesn’t feel the same, but I needed to talk to you…”

When Hiroko’s phone had rung in the early hours of the morning, she had known that it could only be her son. His anxiety keeping him awake at night.

She had guessed a while ago that the torch that he carried for the Russian was burning bright. That he had given his heart to someone who wasn’t free to give it back in return.

“Baby boy, you know that he enjoys spending time with you. I hear from Phichit that he takes you out and spoils you. He sounds like a kind man. You know that Dad and I support you, but be careful, yes? Friend or not his father is a powerful man. He knows too many people to not be dangerous to people like us. You know as well as I the rumours about his business dealings.” She took a deep breath. “Now that is my concerns out of the way, tell me about your day.”

She could hear how their light chatter soothed the nervous beast that had taken up residence in her son’s chest.

“I think I love him, mom…”

The whispered admission made her smile. “I know sweetheart, and from what you say I think he loves you too, as much as he can given his difficult position.”

“He’s going to break my heart, isn’t he?”

Hiroko sighed. “Baby boy, who knows what your future may bring. Just enjoy what you have right now. Let the fates decide the rest for you. Protect your heart, but don’t let your fear keep you frozen.”

After a few more minutes of chatter they said goodnight, Hiroko returning to her bed and her patiently waiting husband.

“I know you worry about him, but sometimes you have to let go. Let him make his own mistakes and learn from them, yes?”

Toshiya gathered his wife into his arms and settled them both back down to sleep.

“Whatever happens we will always be here for him.”

-

Yuuri scratched his head, cleaned his glasses for the fourth time and put them back on. He couldn’t find his Statistics textbook.

He looked around his now extremely messy bedroom. The Omega knew his memory could occasionally be a little scatty, depending on where he was in his hormonal cycle, but just recently he seemed to be misplacing things on a regular basis. 

Yuuri had already received a warning for losing college property. Blushing hard as he had been made to sign away his small allowance to pay for replacement books and college materials. At this rate he wouldn’t have enough money left for both food and rent for this month.

It wasn't just his college things either. His personal items were disappearing on a regular basis. Sometimes reappearing in places that he  _ knew _ he wouldn't have put them. It was as though someone had gained access to his room.

The dark haired man had tried to catch whoever or whatever this was by changing his routine. Even paying to have the access code to his room altered but to no avail, his belongings were still vanishing. The only person, as far as he was aware, who had his code was the Alpha and he trusted him implicitly. He debated telling the Russian, but decided not to. The older man might start asking around or making accusations which could make matters worse.

_ Viktor was so very kind to him. _

Ever since their first successful game he had insisted on repeatedly taking the Omega out. Sometimes they went for coffee or food. Sometimes to a movie if the local cinema was having a ‘Bring your Omega’ evening. Never letting the Japanese man pay whatever they did. 

Yuuri couldn’t deny that their afternoons and evenings out were happening on a much more regular basis now. Both men always seemed very excited when they arranged to meet up, it was almost as though they were dating.

He cherished the blossoming deep friendship that was developing between them. Lying awake at night, remembering the tender touches on his arm and the small of his back from the Russian’s hands and fingers whenever they saw each other. Heart skipping at the remembered thought that the Alpha had been kind enough to offer him a room in his apartment if he wanted to take it. They both knew that he couldn’t. Not without Viktor’s family's approval. The only person who would be welcome to share Viktor’s space would be his family approved mate, but he was still so grateful for the invitation. 

When he was being totally honest with himself during his middle of the night quiet moments of contemplation, he knew he'd begun to fall deeply in love with the sensitive Alpha. Just as he had admitted to his mother during their late night call.

It had happened right after the moment the Russian had protected him in the coffee shop. However, he now refused to let this feeling go any further than a daydream. They could never be bonded and he knew he couldn't take the heartbreak of rejection. Far better to simply love from afar and just enjoy their friendship while it lasted.

Sighing, he packed his bag, tidied up some of the mess he had made and headed out of the door. Making a mental note to pick up his next supply of suppressants and scent blocking soaps. 

That was another condition of his college place. He was not allowed to have any noticeable aroma around the Alphas and Betas. Yuuri missed the comforting smell of his own scent. He was looking forward to the holidays when he wouldn't have to be quite so strict with himself. However he did have a heat to get through first.

According to Yuuri’s Omega calendar, his next heat was due in three days. He wasn’t looking forward to the enforced separation from Viktor. To his secret delight they met nearly every morning for breakfast now. The little cafe on campus allowing them to sit together, even though this was against the college rules. 

-

The Japanese man was surprised to see the Swiss Alpha smiling at him as he was crossing the sports field by the science block on his way to the pharmacy before class. They had only really spoken in regards to tactics before games, however Yuuri knew that Chris was Viktor’s best friend. 

“Yuuri, hi! How’s it going being Viktor’s second? He can be a bit of an idiot at times, can’t he?” 

The younger man just stared in shock at what Chris had said. He couldn’t not answer the green eyed Alpha, that was showing major disrespect, but equally he couldn’t agree with him either. That would be seen as a serious offence against the Nikiforov family and he might end up in jail for that. The senior Nikiforov Alpha was already displeased that his oldest child and heir was hanging around with an Omega and he certainly did not want to make things worse for himself. 

Yuuri wasn’t silly. He knew what was being said about him. 

Yvonne had told him about Viktor’s father demanding that Viktor ruin the Omega and send him back to his family. Apparently he had even gone as far as declaring he would pay for an abortion if Viktor needed to breed the Omega to get him out of his system. According to Yvonne, the younger Russian had to visibly restrain himself from lashing out at his father when he had said that. Raking large red and weeping welts into his own pale skin as he clasped his hands behind his back, head bowed in fake respect to his sire.

Even Phichit had told him about the strange men who had been seen to visit the Japanese man’s parents. Sent to warn them that their son was playing with fire befriending someone above his station. Requesting that they remind their offspring of his position in life.

Everyone seemed to have it in for him because he had a friend who was an Alpha, and therefore out of his league…

Chris stared at the silent Japanese man. “Are you being rude to an Alpha? Do you need correcting?” 

Yuuri shook his head rapidly. “N-No Sir, A-Alpha Giacometti. I-I…” He was cut off by a loud laugh from the Swiss man. 

“Yuuri! It’s ok, I’m messing with you! I want us to be friends. I can help you. I know that daft Russian like the back of my hand. Tell me things that you like and I can let you know if he likes them too.” Chris winked, which made the younger man feel even more uneasy. “I’m sure you would like to get to know Viktor a little better, wouldn’t you?”

Yuuri smiled politely. He could smell the Alpha’s strong pheromones and it made him feel uncomfortable. There wasn’t anything bad in his scent, it was just the whole situation that felt weird. “Thank you, Alpha Giacometti, that would be great.” He replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “However, if you will excuse me I have to get to class before the bell goes.”

“Of course, we’ll go for coffee soon!” 

Although the words were friendly, something didn’t feel right about the encounter and Yuuri decided he needed to be very careful around the Swiss man. 

-

Chris watched the Omega walk away.  _ Yeah, he could see why Vitya was so interested in the man. If he was on the lookout for a mate right now, he would have been pursuing Yuuri too. It was so sweet that Anya seemed to have finally decided that she liked her brother, and wanted him to be happy. _

-

The Russian Alpha growled and paced his apartment. He had just received a photograph of his Yuuri from one of his friends showing the Omega being approached by his best friend. He was pretty clued up now on how the young man stood and moved when he was feeling nervous and his pose in this picture screamed the anxiety he must have been experiencing.

Why was Chris trying to get friendly with his prospective mate? Not that he minded his friends actually taking it upon themselves to get to know the man he loved, but it was stange. The Swiss man hadn’t mentioned to him in any of their frequent conversations about a desire to meet Yuuri. 

He had a nagging feeling in his stomach that his father or JJ had something to do with this. If he was right then he needed to keep an eye out for the younger man. His father had already made it perfectly clear what he thought of Yuuri. Viktor wouldn’t put it past him to try and frame the Omega with something so he could have him taken away to a correctional facility. 

-

“NO….. _ Please nooooo…..” _

Yuuri could feel the back of his neck starting to sweat and his glands itching as he frantically dug through his bags and upturned yet another drawer all over the floor.

_ He had collected his pills, he knew he had.  _

It was the first thing he had done after the encounter with Chris. Storing them carefully in his bag until he reached his room after class. Transferring them straight away to the drawer where he kept his heat supplies.

_ Where were they? Without them he would have to go through his heat unprotected.  _

Yuuri looked at the lock on the door. He knew it wasn’t strong enough to keep out an Alpha if they caught the scent of his heat aroma. Plus he would be so delirious he wouldn’t know who was in the room with him anyway. Anyone could take advantage of him in that state. 

He could end up pregnant with no knowledge of who the sire was. Escorted off the college campus in shame and straight into a home for wanton Omegas. Yuuri shuddered violently. He and his fellow peers had heard tales in Omega class of what happened in those houses. The pups taken from their dams as soon as they were birthed and sold off to wealthy Alphas. Distraught Omegas passed onto whore houses, no longer pure and not worth anything to their families.

_ There was only one thing he could do, one place he would be safe without adding to his parents worry. _

With shaking hands he opened his phone and called the private number.

“Help me, p-please…”

-

Viktor hung up and frantically summoned Yvonne and Samson. Hurriedly he told them that he was giving them the week off. They would receive double pay for not telling his father what was going on, but they needed to leave immediately.

Once they were on their way home, Viktor broke serious Alpha protocol by disabling the security cameras around his apartment and headed out.

-

Yuuri was a red and sweaty mess by the time Viktor arrived outside his student quarters. The scent of an Omega in heat so strong that the Russian felt his own rut receptors buzzing as they began to ramp up his testosterone levels, preparing him to go into a full breeding phase.

With a scent blocking mask over his face he entered the code to Yuuri’s room and let himself in. Greeting him was the sight of the man he loved writhing in his nest, already beginning to lose himself in the need to mate. They locked eyes, Yuuri’s inner Omega whine pulling at Viktor’s inner Alpha senses.

_ His poor darling was in a bad way. _

The Russian took a moment to compose himself. He had to get the Japanese man back to the safety of his apartment before things took their inevitable course. Viktor hadn’t wanted it to happen this way. He had wanted to properly woo the younger man, become his partner before they mated for the first time. However it looked like it wasn’t to be.

With strong arms he gathered the trembling Omega into his embrace and picked up the bag that Yuuri had managed to pack after they had spoken. He hoped that everything the younger man would need was in the small black backpack. Yuuri whined as he slipped further into his heat trance in the Alpha’s arms, nosing at Viktor’s neck. After securely locking the door Viktor carried him carefully out to his car.

-

Viktor thanked his father for insisting that he had a private entrance from the car park up to his apartment. At least now no one would see him manhandling the smaller Omega into the lift. Trying to stop the Japanese man from pulling his own clothes off in public. His skin was so hot to the touch, brown eyes hazy and unseeing.

“Shhhh, darling…” Viktor cooed, trying to soothe him as the lift made its way up to his penthouse apartment. “I’m here, you’re safe now. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.”

He was hoping that the emergency rut suppressants he had taken before setting off would take the edge off his own needs. Letting him concentrate on assisting Yuuri without the risk of impregnating him. Yes, his room was kitted out with condoms and such, but he’d never gone into a rut before with an Omega in easy reach. He had no idea how the next few days were going to pan out.

As the lift reached his floor the metal doors opened up straight into his hallway. Looking down at the whining man he was horrified to realise that he had begun to mark up the Omega without even noticing he was doing it. Red marks standing proud on his neck, the beautiful scent of tea roses and warm summer sunshine emanating from the smaller man. 

Viktor was suddenly aware that he had never actually caught a trace of Yuuri’s personal scent before, it was always muffled with blockers, suppressants and soaps. Now that he had been treated to the breathtaking aroma he never wanted to not smell it again. He wanted to be covered in it, have it mingle with his own unique smell of snow and pine. His inner Alpha wanted the Omega in his arms, wanted to bond and claim and breed the object of his affection.

“Viktoooorrrrruuuu…”

Yuuri was rubbing against him now as he half carried, half dragged him down the long corridor to his bedroom. A trail of clothes following them as the Russian gave up the fight to stop the younger man stripping himself, just a pair of boxers and socks covering his modesty now.

Depositing the desperate Omega on his king sized bed, he began to rifle through Yuuri’s bag. Pulling out a handful of well used toys, lubricant and protein bars for times when the young man would be conscious enough to eat.

The Russian sniggered slightly at the lube in his hand, noticing the trail of highly perfumed slick soaking the Omega’s underwear and flowing freely down the backs of his thighs. There was no way they would be needing any lube, Yuuri’s body had that requirement filled very nicely.

The black haired man kicked off his socks and boxers before pulling the mountain of pillows on the bed into a very badly made nest shape. Sending out wafts of his scent to settle his nesting instincts as he made a grab for one of the toys and hauled himself onto his knees. Plunging the dildo deep into his rear, back arching as a sorrowful whine left his lips. The rubber intrusion was  _ not _ what his body was yearning for.

Viktor could only look on open mouthed, a trail of drool making its way unnoticed down his chin. The man fucking himself on the Russians bed was exquisite. His naked body deliciously plump, cock hanging full and thick between his legs. Precum was dripping onto the expensive bed sheets as he rubbed the flushed head on the fabric for extra pleasure and friction. His hand continued to thrust the dildo in a smooth but fast pace, occasionally hitting his sweet spot if the random shouts of pleasure were anything to go by. 

He turned to look at the Russian over his shoulder, eyes blown black with lust as he presented to the older man. “Viktoooorrrruuuu… A-Alphaaaaaa…  _ p-pleeeeeeease… _ ”

With a shudder he came whilst staring at the man still standing, watching, unmoving. Yuuri’s body not seeming to register the climax, hips still rolling, rutting against the now ruined sheets.

The older man’s throat dried at the sight. His Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, trying to get some saliva back into his mouth. 

_ FUCK…  _

His own body was responding to the call of the Omega begging to be mounted, even if his brain was currently unable to do so.

Swiftly he began discarding his own clothing. Eyes never once leaving the body of the man he was about to fuck as he rummaged for condoms in the nightstand drawer. Dropping the box on the bed as he ripped open a foil wrapper and rolled the latex sheath over his throbbing length.

“Are y-you s-sure?” He stammered, crawling onto the bed and placing his hands on the coffee-cream skinned hips that stilled as soon as warm flesh touched them. Yuuri answered with his body instead of his voice. 

Removing the slick drenched toy and pushing backwards against the solid cock now nudging his rear. Instantly both men were crying out in pleasure as the already stretched rim engulfed the Russians arousal and sucked it in. Yuuri clenching as he fucked himself onto the swollen organ, whining and begging the older man to take him, mount him, claim him, breed him,  _ knot him. _

Reason left Viktor’s mind as the heat of the Omega surrounded him. He leant forward, covering the quivering man and fucked into him hard. Yuuri’s arms gave out and they both pitched forward, the younger man whining and singing his pleasure in between cries of his new lover’s name. The Russian broke into a fast and hard pace instantly, needing to claim, own the body of his chosen mate, to make him his and only his.

With great difficulty he fought back the urge to knot. Needing to get Yuuri to a more reasoned headspace before his inner Alpha took over. There was no going back if the smaller man didn’t feel the same way as the Russian did about him.

He felt the well lubricated tunnel clench round him again as Yuuri climaxed for the third time in succession, his own body now on the edge of release. He mouthed and bit the blushing shoulders in front of him. Vaguely realising that they hadn’t even kissed and yet here he was buried to the hilt inside the deliciously sweet body of the Omega.

Another ripple of tight flesh and he was gone. Filling the condom to overflowing with his seed, panting and whining in the pink tinged ear of the man under him.

_ His Yuuri, his mate... _


	5. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's heat continues.
> 
> Yakov tries to take Yuuri from Viktor and learns some surprising news.
> 
> Hiroko has words with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's still steamy in here!!!

Hiroko was worried.

She knew that Yuuri was about to have his first heat away from home. He had assured her that he had picked up his supplies from the pharmacy on campus and had extra suppressants to help disguise his heat scent. 

The college had previously promised Hiroko that they would make arrangements for secure accommodation for their Omegas during their heats, but this had all fallen through at the last moment.

To help reassure his mom, Yuuri had promised to check in with her each time he had a lull in his heat to let her know that he was safe. However she had heard nothing now for the past two days.

Phoning the college hadn’t helped either. The girl who had spoken to her, Bella, had been most unhelpful. Stating that it was not her place to go running around after missing Omegas. 

Even Phichit hadn’t heard anything from Yuuri either…

-

“V-Viktor?”

The Russian opened his eyes.  _ Ahh, damn, they must have fallen asleep straight afterwards _ . He was still lying on top of the dark haired man, his now flaccid cock resting between the Omegas thighs, condom leaking over the sheets from where it had slipped off.

Embarrassed he rolled off him and gathered the confused man close, inhaling the intoxicating scent of contented Omega.

“Yuuri, love, I-I… y-you…”

Soft lips stopped his floundering words, pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth. “Thank you, I’m g-guessing I begged you or s-something?” He paused, the flush spreading from his cheeks to his neck and chest. “I-It’s ok, I’ll take care of myself, you don’t have to. If I could just s-stay here till it’s over though. S-Someone has taken my pills and I won’t be safe in my r-room on campus…”

“What if I w-want to… Take care of you t-that is?”

The Alpha swallowed hard, it was now or never.  _ Shit, they were already naked on his bed in a nest together. _ Yuuri’s slick was coating his thighs, his own cock taking a renewed interest in the warm skin resting next to it.

“Be my mate, Yuuri, p-please?”

The Japanese man pulled back. “Y-Your mate…?”

Even the shocked look on his face couldn’t detract from the strengthening aroma of pleasure emanating from his scent glands. The whole room smelt of tea roses in full bloom.

“Please say yes. I-I love you, Y-Yuuri…”

“Y-Your family, t-they won’t a-approve…” Yuuri replied, avoiding the question for the moment, eyes lowered to try and keep his head clear. If he stared into those hypnotizing blue orbs for too long he would be lost.

“Fuck my family, darling. If I have to choose between them and you, you win hands down everytime. I  _ adore _ you. I have done since I saw you on campus on your first day, I didn’t even know you were an Omega then.”

A deep flush covered Yuuri’s face and chest as he peeked upwards through thick dark lashes. “R-Really? O-Oh…” He paused and smiled before shyly continuing. “I fancied you too for ages and a-after you protected me in the coffee shop I knew I was falling in l-love with you…”

Viktor gasped as pine scent filled with pleasure curled around the figures on the bed. “You love me too? Then you will?”

The younger man paused.  _ He knew that he wanted to say yes, despite the worry of what Viktor’s father might do flooding his system. Deep inside him, his inner Omega whined and fretted at the thought of refusing the Alpha that it had been longing for for so long.  _ Decision made he nodded. “Yes, Viktor, I do.” White teeth bit down on his lip as he stared into the blue eyes waiting for his answer. “I-I will be yours.”

With a pleased breathy sigh the Russian lent down and kissed him for the first time. Tasting the slightly chapped lips, nipping at them as he teased his fingers down Yuuri’s torso, stroking the warm flesh and cupping his ass.

Hesitantly the Omega parted his lips with a muffled whimper as the older man instantly licked into his mouth. Tilting his head to allow the demanding tongue more access, fitting their lips tighter together. Yuuri could feel himself heating up again as the engorged cock of his lover pressed against his leg, impressive in its girth and length. 

His next wave of heat was building, he needed to speak before his inner Omega took over again. As he pulled away, Viktor’s lips chased after his mouth.

“YUUUUUUURRRIIIII…. Want to kiss you…” Viktor whined, rutting against his thigh.

“M-My h-heat…” Yuuri panted as his vision started to become hazy once more. “W-want to say, y-you can k-knot me…”

“And bond…?” 

The dark haired man gave a slight nod as his brown eyes glazed over again. He was lost in the next wave, his body arching under the Russians hands.

-

Yakov wasn’t impressed that his daughter had taken it upon herself to help JJ get revenge on the Omega. However her actions were useful to him in his current dilemma.

“What do you mean you’ve got nothing on him? He must have done  _ something _ wrong at some point in his pathetic life?” 

_ All he needed was one thing. Just one thing that Yuuri had done that he could make a big show of and force Viktor to come to his senses. _

The senior Nikiforov Alpha glared at his younger daughter and his older son’s ex second-in-command.  _ So much for letting the ‘situation’ go… He’d been double crossed by the Leroy’s. _

“We’ve searched his room, there was nothing, even his family are completely clean. However, we did take these…” Anya grinned smugly, placing Yuuri’s missing suppressant pills on the solid oak desk in the centre of the austentatious office. 

“With any luck he’s in Vitya’s bed right now and we can get him for trapping an Alpha.” JJ sniggered. “We can have him arrested and taken to a Correction Centre. My family will then ‘acquire’ him for the lab.”

The last part of JJ’s statement didn’t sit comfortably with Yakov. Much as he had no time for Omegas, he wasn’t sure if he fully approved of what went on in the Correction Centres and labs throughout the land. He just wanted Viktor back with a clear head so he could continue training up his heir.

Yakov sighed.  _ Oh Vitya, I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to do. _

“Then what are we waiting for?” The siblings father stated dejectedly. “Let’s go catch my embarrassment of a son with a wanton Omega.”

-

The room was full of the mixed scents of pine and roses, contentment radiating from both men. Viktor wrapped around Yuuri from behind, holding him tight to his chest, still buried deep in his plush body. Yuuri’s heat was in a lull, and they lay resting on the soiled bed, surrounded by the hurriedly constructed nest, bodies covered in semen and slick.

“Are you sure?” The older man repeated, pausing in his lathing over the enlarged scent gland on the side of Yuuri’s neck. “My father won't make this easy.”

“Do you really love me?” Yuuri asked, glancing shyly over his shoulder.

Ocean blue eyes misted over. “Yes my love, I do.”

“Then do it…”

Viktor grinned as he paused to press soft kisses to Yuuri's face which was tipped back to gaze at him. Little dots of adoration raining down on cheeks, lips, tip of nose. Giggling as his beloved squirmed and giggled in his arms.

The warmth of the Omega's body was intoxicating. Slick flowing again as Yuuri relaxed in preparation for the bite that would join them permanently.

"Ready?"

Viktor's voice was rough with desire.

With a nod, Yuuri tipped his head forward, his gland so swollen from the attentions of his mate.

Sharp Alpha canine teeth split the already darkly bruised skin. Blood running down the Omega’s neck as he sunk his bite deeper. Holding Yuuri tight as the Omega shuddered his way through his orgasm. Sucking and swallowing the sweet clear liquid flowing from the wrecked gland. His saliva sealing the wound as he retracted his teeth. Viktor kissed over the bite mark that would scar so prettily, telling the world that Yuuri was his.

“Now me…”

He withdrew and rolled over, his back facing Yuuri, waiting to be bitten. A long moan left the older man’s lips as he also spontaneously climaxed. His love biting into his neck and claiming the Alpha as his bond mate.

“Now they can’t take you from me…”

-

Phichit roamed the campus until he found the student services, waiting until the snooty looking woman deemed to speak to him.

“I’m looking for Yuuri Katsuki. H-he’s a first year Omega? Could you tell me where his room is please.”

With a huff and a vicious eye roll, the female scribbled a room number on a piece of paper and shoved it towards him, turning her back on him and effectively ending the exchange of information.

Wandering around aimlessly until a smiling blonde haired Swiss man took pity on him and showed him the way. Phichit was frustrated to get no answer to his knocks on Yuuri’s door. Pressing his ear to the wood, he realised that he couldn’t hear anyone within. Knowing how loud his friend was during his heat, he had to come to the worrying conclusion that Yuuri wasn’t inside the room.

Pausing only to give his thanks to the man who had introduced himself as Chris, Phichit left the college campus and prepared himself to deliver the bad news to Hiroko and Toshiya that he had no idea where Yuuri was.

-

Viktor had Yuuri pinned up against the bedroom wall. His ankles around the Alpha’s neck as the bedroom door burst open and a flash of light illuminated the lovers.

“Got you! Omega Katsuki Yuuri you are under arrest for seduction and entrapment of a prime Alpha. You are no longer a wanted member of our society and will be sent to a Correction Facility where you will be subjected to Electrotherapy Treatment to correct your wanton ways.”

Viktor held onto a shaking and barely coherent Yuuri as police officers strode across the room, handcuffs in hand. “Please release the Omega, Sir. You are free with no charge, the blame lies entirely on this thing. We know that he has enticed you and will be charged as such.”

“You can’t take him.”

Viktor withdrew and helped Yuuri to a standing position, grabbing a blanket from a nearby chair and wrapping it around both of them. Covering their marked bodies from the disgusted stares of his family and ex second-in-command.

“Yes Sir, we can. We have a warrant.”

“No, you can’t. Under Section 22 of the Omega protection law you cannot take a bonded Omega from their Alpha. Especially not when they are in heat and recently been bred, I believe that is clause 4.1…”

The Japanese man gave a whine and nuzzled into the neck of the taller man, exposing the fresh wound over his scent gland, Viktor’s teeth marks red and raised in the centre.

“It’s ok, darling. They are just going.” Viktor cooed softly, kissing his forehead.

“You can see yourselves out of my apartment, my mate needs breeding and I will  _ not _ have him kept waiting.” He fixed his father with an evil stare. “You and I will be having words when my Yuuri’s heat has passed. Do  _ NOT _ think I don’t know what you have done. I suggest you prepare to meet my husband civilly in a few days time, otherwise any pups that come from this heat will only have Japanese grandparents.”

Viktor’s father opened his mouth to speak, his cheeks red with anger and frustration.

_ Damn that JJ and his fucking family. Why did they have to push his Vitya so far by messing with the Omega? If they had just let the infatuation run its course, Viktor would have grown tired of the Japanese male by now. Now HE was taking the flack, being blamed by his son for something that was spiralling out of his control. _

“And, no, you can’t cut me out of my inheritance. Mama transferred me my share before she died. It's somewhere you will never find it, so don’t even think about it.”

Yakov turned on his heel and left. Desperately hoping he could fix things between him and his son.

The police officers reluctantly offered their apologies and began to leave the room, being stopped in their tracks by JJ.

“I demand that you arrest that thing, or I will find someone who will.” The cocky Canadian growled filling the room with an angry scent of woodsmoke and bitter coffee. 

_ “I SAID GET OUT!”  _

Viktor helped the whining Omega into their nest and stalked naked across the room.

“JJ, unless you want the world to know about the methods your family use in their ‘research’, shut the  _ fuck  _ up and get the fuck out of mine and Yuuri's home.” He opened the bedroom door. “Here, let me show you the way out…”

-

With the danger safely passed Viktor submitted fully to his rut. His inner Alpha's need to protect his Omega was satisfied. Now a more urgent desire to sink back into the velvet heat of Yuuri's body and breed him was taking over.

Slender fingers parted slick coated thighs, the floral scent of the younger man’s natural lubricant making his partners mouth water. Without missing a beat he dipped his head between the thick thighs and inhaled deeply. His long tongue licked across the gaping entrance. Teasing the well loosened rim and dragging loud moans of pleasure from his mate.

Yuuri whined as Viktor's tongue and fingers filled him, it felt good but he wanted more. Wanted his cock spreading him wide, knotting him and filling him full of his Alpha's seed, his body so ready to conceive.

Skillful fingers milked his prostate as warm breath hit his length. Viktor’s tongue licking up the underside causing him to spill over his own stomach and chest, breathy noises and gasps filling the bedroom.

The Russian sucked and licked him clean. Kissing and marking his way up Yuuri's trembling body till he was on top of him, the Omega spreading his legs wide and begging loudly for his Alpha to breed him.

Body led solely by the surge of testosterone flooding his system, Viktor bit sharply onto the already tender marks decorating his mate’s flesh as he fucked into him. The sharp pain caused Yuuri to squeak noisily. With his mate pinned down under him, Viktor whined as his knot began to grow. Forcing it past the Omegas already battered rim, locking them together.

His thrusts now restricted to only short, sharp hip rolls, he concentrated on teasing the younger man's nipples. Encouraging his body to relax and release the hormones that would aid impregnation. His inner Alpha urge to breed his mate at the forefront of his conscious and unconscious mind.

Yuuri orgasmed again from the stimulation of his sensitive chest. He clamped hard around the heavily swollen length trapped inside him, sticking their bodies together with his own release. Viktor gave a sharp shout and came, ropes of thick semen filling Yuuri, flooding his cervix with life creating sticky fluid. The Omegas body instantly ovulating, embracing the chance to be bred. Starting the process of preparing his body to grow a new human being.

Hundreds of kisses rained down on the younger man's face and neck as Viktor filled him to overflowing. A mess of seed and slick squelching noisily from the Omegas body as his Alpha continued to thrust as hard and deep as possible. Doing everything in his power he could to make his mate pregnant.

Red faced and sweating profusely he collapsed on the writhing Omega. Still locked together, Viktor’s body still releasing into the flooded hole, soaking the sheets below them.

They kissed passionately. Lost in the love they felt for each other and the feeling of completeness that breeding had created in both of them. Tongues fucking into each others mouths as they groped and caressed tired flesh.

Fully sated they fell into a deep sleep for several hours, refreshing their bodies to do it all over again.

-

“Relax my love, he can't do anything to you now we are officially bonded…”

Yuuri twirled the new gold band on his ring finger nervously, glancing at the matching one Viktor was wearing. They had bought them straight after registering their bond and breeding with the town officials. 

In a few weeks they would be able to update their new records with the results of the Omega pregnancy tests that they were required to do by law after a registered breeding.

“Love, just think, there could be a mini you and me in here.” Viktor preened, stroking the soft belly of his mate. “You are going to look so beautiful all fat and round with our pups.”

-

Toshiya and Hiroko looked sternly at the two sheepish looking men sitting on the couch in their tiny front room.

“Mr and Mrs Katsuki, I am so sorry for the worry that I caused you and the big surprise we have just given you. This really isn’t the way I planned for this to go…”

The handsome silver haired man was smiling at them, a nervous twitch making the corner of his mouth jerk.

“Unfortunately my Yuuri was in no state to give me your information due to his medication having gone missing. I promise you I have already spoken to the college in my new status as his Alpha and they will be investigating what has been going on.”

So far, the trip to visit Yuuri's parents, sister and best friend, was going very well as far as Viktor could tell. After their initial shock and disgruntlement that their only son, brother and fellow Omega was suddenly bonded and possibly pregnant, Hiroko, Toshiya, Mari and Phichit were excited for the new couple. They had all heard so much about the wealthy Alpha from Yuuri and were pleased to see for themselves how happy they actually were.

“Viktor, my son has worked very hard to be awarded his place at college, he has not even been there one term and now I worry that his studies have been in vain. Please tell me that you are not one of those Alpha’s who think that their mates should just stay at home, look pretty and take care of their pups.”

Hiroko pinned the Russian to the couch with her harsh stare, smirking as he squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze.  _ He probably has never had an Omega speak to him like this before _ , she chuckled to herself.

Viktor smiled at her son and they linked fingers, Yuuri turning a pretty pink colour again. “Oh no, I think it is very important that Yuuri completes his studies. I promise you that if our breeding was successful, I will pay for him to have a home tutor so that he can finish his course. With the job that I have been offered, one of my stipulations of taking the position was that Yuuri will also have a job with them when he graduates. Statisticians of his quality are very hard to come by and they are looking forward to meeting him when the time is right.”

Hiroko nodded and hugged her new son-in-law, surprising him with her wide smile as she expressed her gratitude. “Thank you, Viktor. It is nice to know that you seem to be exactly as Yuuri described you to us.” She chucked as he blushed and looked shyly at her son.

_ Yes, Yuuri had made a good choice… _

-

The couple were now on their way to the Nikiforov family mansion for Yuuri's introduction to his new home. 

“Love, would your parents like a house of their own do you think?” Viktor mused, interrupting the younger man's thoughts. “When we move I could build them a house on the same grounds as our house, then they would always be close by to see our children…” 

“We’re moving? What about college?” Yuuri asked, looking over at the Alpha as he drove, turning the car into a large driveway that made the younger man baulk. “Y-Your family lives h-here?” He stammered, staring at the large mansion in the distance.

“Not my family, darling _ , our _ family. This is your house now too. I inherit this when my father dies…” 

Yuuri subconsciously pressed his hands to his stomach. His pups would be part of a very wealthy family and it was all rather nerve wracking.

He looked up as a large hand rested tenderly on his. “It’s ok love, I will care for both of you.”

Brown eyes met blue. “It’s not confirmed yet.” He whispered softly.

“But you know…”

Yuuri looked out of the window, he couldn’t explain how he knew, but he did. There were still weeks before they were legally required to take a test, but he  _ knew. _

“You know you don’t have to finish college, don’t you? As my husband you don’t have to work, unless you really want to take up that job that is waiting for you.” Viktor smiled lovingly at him as he drove to the end of the driveway and parked the car.

Yuuri blushed. “I really want to finish my course and work, you saw how proud my parents are of me for getting a place. I don’t want to let them down. Besides, I want to be of use to my Alpha. I hate the way society sees me as a third class citizen. The fact that I have to wear one of these…” He picked at the Omega badge on his jacket. “I am more than my secondary gender.” 

Viktor turned in his seat and cradled his frowning face. “I know you are darling, and you are not a third class citizen in my eyes. We are equal in everything.” He placed kisses on his forehead, nose and lips. “I love you, you are my everything, and now you are also Mama to our pup.”

The Omega blushed and nibbled at his lip. “I h-hope you won’t regret this.” He stammered as he stroked his stomach. “And bonding with me, it’s all happened so f-fast.”

“Yuuri Nikiforov, why on earth would I regret the two best things that have happened to me?”

Silver hair flicked back as Viktor fought with his seat belt so he could reach the younger man properly. Unclipping his mate’s restraint and gathering him into his arms.

“Let me tell you something, my love. My life had been planned before I even left my dam’s body. I am the first born male Alpha of a wealthy family. On my first birthday my mate was chosen for me. I grew up knowing who and what I was going to be. Who I was going to marry. Where I was going to live and at what age I was expected to take over the family business. I was only permitted to go to college to obtain experience of dealing with people from lower classes for when I take over as CEO from my father.” 

He stroked Yuuri’s face.

“You changed all of that the moment I saw you. I knew I couldn’t marry the Beta they had picked for me. She’s a sweet girl, but I like men, one man in particular, you. I meant it when I said that I fell for you the first time I saw you. You were, and are, everything I’ve ever wanted in a partner, kind, loving, funny, determined. The fact that we are bonded and most likely parents within a few months of meeting is irrelevant. My feelings for you will not change, ok?”

The smaller man looked at his mate as he slowly nodded. So much had happened in the space of the last two weeks it was overwhelming.

Once his heat had finished they had removed his belongings from his student rooms and he had moved into Viktor’s apartment. His Alpha had been to see the college to inform them of Yuuri’s change of name and address, plus his new bonded status.

Unknown to the Japanese man, Viktor had also registered a complaint regarding the security cameras he had found installed in his mate’s room when they were packing up Yuuri’s things.

He decided not to tell the younger man about what he had found and that the college had denied all knowledge of them. That kind of news would only worry Yuuri and there was the possibility that he was with pup.

The college had assured the raging Alpha that it wasn’t their policy to bug and film Omega’s rooms. That meant it could only have been one of two people. 

_ His own father or JJ. _

“Come on love, we need to do this at some point, let’s get it over with. Then I will take you for dinner at your favourite Japanese restaurant on the other side of town.”


	6. Visiting the Nikiforov's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets Viktor's father for the first time.
> 
> Viktor discovers the depths his father is prepared to go to in order to remove Yuuri from their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck... angry Viktor...

Viktor’s father watched out of the window as he observed his son and heir opening the passenger door of his car and helping the black haired Omega out. Stopping to kiss him before shutting the door.

Yakov grimaced. 

_ Why did his son have to be such a headstrong and impulsive idiot? Yes, it was a trait that could be useful in business when you had to make an instant decision. But to bond and breed that man he was currently watching walking into the family home?  _

_ Why? _

_ Vitya had a partner already assigned to him. A Beta who was from a respectable family. A family that the Nikiforov family would benefit from marrying into. There were business deals, both legal and illegal that were dependent on the merging of the two families and now Vitya had ruined it all for him. Ah, he knew he should never have allowed him to go to that college. _

_ His son was destroying the family reputation too. Not only with this bonding, but with his whole ‘Omega’s are people too’ attitude. He had reports from the college that his son had attended Omega equality rallies. Had arranged protests at the way Omegas were treated. What the fuck did he think he was doing? _

_ Everyone knew that it was a commonly held belief that Omegas were third class citizens for a reason. They were weak, easily seduced and not known to be loyal.  _

_ At least his plans had that fact going for them. _

He eyed the envelope on his desk. It contained enough money for an abortion and to keep the Omega in a semi-comfortable manner of living for the rest of his life. Now all he had to do was convince the Omega to sign the paperwork that would cancel their bond and get him out of their lives forever. Mating bites could be covered up with surgery, there were ways of making his son look unmated again…

Yakov rubbed his face and sighed.

_ In a way he was also doing this to make peace with himself for agreeing to give the Omega away. He knew JJ would not rest until he had the Japanese male being used for experimentation locked away in a lab somewhere. Third class citizen or not, that was something that did not sit easy in the older Russians soul. With this money, the Omega could get away from here and away from JJ’s wrath. _

_ Besides, Viktor only thought he was in love with this male. There was no way this attraction was real, he was a Nikiforov for goodness sake. All Yakov wanted to do was to get things back to how they had been before. Before that god-awful Japanese Omega landed in their lives. Yes, Vitya would be angry with him for a while, but he would forgive him eventually. He would realise that his sire had acted in his best interests and would calm down. _

_ He would, wouldn’t he? _

-

“So, what do you think of our new son-in-law?”

Toshiya was watching Hiroko cooking dinner for the two of them before they started working on the food for their regular customers.

“I think he seems like a perfect gentleman. I still can’t quite believe that my baby is bonded and bred. It all seems such a rush… I hope they find out who took his medication, that is such a cruel thing to do.”

“Do you think that Viktor arranged for it to go missing so that he could take advantage of Yuuri? He knew that he liked him. After all, Viktor’s dad is a renowned hater of Omegas, he could take after his sire…”

The couple turned to look at Mari, the look of shock on both their faces very clear to see.

Hikoro shook her head. “No, I don’t think he is that kind of man. I have a good feeling about our Vicchan…”

Toshiya nodded and grinned as he looked at his daughter. “And we all know that your mother is never wrong!”

Mari shook her head, but couldn’t help laughing herself. “No, Mama Katsuki is never wrong!”

-

Trembling coffee-cream skinned fingers reached for the pale hand of his mate. The men standing in front of them were  _ terrifying. _

_ Why were JJ and Chris here as well? _

Their scents were overwhelming him too. JJ’s distinct smell of woodsmoke and bitter coffee filled his nostrils and he had to disguise a gag. Already this pregnancy was affecting his senses, stomach curdling at strong aromas. 

“JJ, I don’t know why the  _ fuck  _ you and Chris are here, but you in particular are going to stink out the entire mansion at this rate. Please stop, you will make my Yuuri sick.”

“Vitya, my dear son.” The deep voice sounding from behind them made them both shudder. “JJ and Chris haven’t seen you in  _ such  _ a long time, why don’t you go and speak with them in the library? I want to get to know your ‘husband’ a little better without you draping yourself all over him…” 

Viktor squared his shoulder to argue with his sire, but was stopped by Yuuri’s small shake of his head. They both knew that, realistically, the quickest way to get this over and done with was to comply with Yakov’s wishes. 

The younger Russian had given Yuuri an apologetic look as he nodded curtly to his sire and left the hallway. Strong fingers dug into the flesh of the Omega’s shoulder as he was guided away to Viktor’s father's office and offered a seat in the upright chair in front of his desk.

-

“My dear boy, so you see, this is why you cannot be bonded to my Vitya. It’s just not a socially acceptable match. You understand that our life is all about keeping up appearances. If you two were to stay together and have this child, you will be effectively killing him and ruining his family. You can go to jail for that, you do know that don’t you, Omega?

Yuuri nodded, too stunned to wipe away the tears that were running down his face as he sat with one palm pressed against his stomach.

_ This foul smelling man sitting in front of him, offering him more money than he had ever seen in his life, had just spent the last ten minutes demanding that he sign the contract between them on the desk effectively taking away every part of his happiness. _

_ Trying to tell him that he was also in danger from JJ. That Chris had just been being friendly towards him to find out information about him to feed back to JJ. That JJ and his ‘crew’ had been the ones responsible for taking his stuff at college. _

_ In return for Yakov’s ‘generosity’ and ‘help’ all he had to do was leave Viktor and have their pup removed from his body. _

_ There was no escape. Either he walked away a free Omega. Or he went to jail. Or he was handed over to JJ for medical experimentation. Those were his only three options, and whichever route he took, he lost his soul mate, his only love. _

“A-And if I s-say n-no…” Yuuri stammered, trying to buy himself some more time, sending out a plea through their bond for his mate to come and rescue him.

“Ah, but you won’t, will you? You won’t want your precious Vitya to be ruined by your actions, not when it is in your power to save him. And I certainly can’t see you happily handing yourself over for medical research.” The look of smug assuredness on the face of the large man leaning back in his chair was sickening.

Yuuri shifted in his seat. His head was spinning from the renewed overbearing Alpha pheromones flooding the room, making bile rise in his throat. 

_ He was going to be sick and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.  _

As humiliating as this would be, at least it would give him an extra few minutes to decide what he should do. With a sob he frantically leaned over and grabbed for the wastepaper bin he could see next to Viktor’s father’s desk, emptying his stomach into it. No longer caring about the hideous noises he was making, maybe his Alpha would hear him.

“Papa, what is that  _ stink? _ ...Oh it’s the Omega. Oh god, is it being sick?”

Anya sauntered in and leaned against the desk with a disgusted look on her face. “Chris and JJ are keeping Vitya busy, I came to find out if you had managed to get it to sign the contract yet.”

Viktor’s father grunted, trying to hide his true feelings about this hideous scheme from his daughter. “Not yet, no wonder Omegas are kept as third class citizens, they are a disgrace to humanity. To think that  _ it _ is possibly carrying Viktor’s heir would have all our ancestors rioting in their graves. Thank fuck we have family approved surrogates to carry our children.” 

Yuuri wiped his mouth on his hand, noting how much it was shaking.  _ Actually his whole body was shaking, what was wrong with him? _ He could feel his temperature rising as though he was being roasted alive. There was no way he was in heat again, but he was so hot he felt like his flesh was boiling on his bones. A fresh wave of sickness consumed him and he retched loudly into the bin on his lap.

“Help me…”

_ Was that his voice? It didn’t sound anything like him. _

“Please… I need my Alpha…”

The bin fell from his hands with a crash to the floor. Unfocused brown eyes hazily watched his vomit flow out over the expensive carpet as he edged towards unconsciousness.

“Grab his hand, make him sign before he passes out and Vitya is alerted.“ The older Russian barked, panic setting in.  _ Why was everything to do with Vitya so damn complicated? _ Anya grabbed the paperwork and forced a pen into Yuuri’s hand.

“N-No, I w-won’t sign it…” He whispered, weakly pushing the Beta’s hand away, dropping the pen into the puddle of vomit by the chair. “Send me to j-jail…”

With a gentle thud,Yuuri slid from his seat and onto the floor, hands protectively clasped to his stomach even in his passed out state.

“He said no…” Anya grumbled.

-

In the confines of the library, Viktor sat in silence, dumbfounded at what was being said to him.

Chris had taken him to one side as soon as they had entered the room, wanting to apologise to him. 

_ “I’m so sorry Vitya…” His best friend’s green eyes were filled with tears of remorse. _

The Swiss Alpha had quickly explained that he hadn’t realised he was being set up by Anya. That she wasn’t trying to find out information about Yuuri to get the Omega and Viktor together. That, in fact, she and JJ had had more nefarious means for the information. “ _ Not that it had worked anyway.”  _ He had said with a sad smile. Yuuri had avoided him at all costs after the first time he had tried to speak to him. Never going for the suggested coffee. Even going out of his way to miss the Alpha whenever they were due to be on campus at the same time.

JJ on the other hand was boasting proudly.

_ “...and NO-ONE knew that we were breaking into it’s room! WE took it’s stuff, isn’t that so funny Vitya?!”  _

The Canadian also declaring that Viktor’s father was totally on board with what he was doing. Encouraging it even. That Yakov had promised JJ’s father that he would hand over Yuuri to the medical lab once he had his hands on him.

At this news, Viktor immediately panicked. His fear for his mate overtaking his anger that had been dangerously close to exploding. 

_ His Yuuri had gone off on his own with his sire. What the fuck had he been thinking when he had let this happen? Was Yuuri still here? Had his beloved been handed over to the Leroy’s already whilst these two fuckers kept him busy? _

In the middle of one of JJ’s self obsessed speeches, Viktor jumped to his feet, punched JJ in the face with a sharp jab to his nose and started running towards his father’s office. The increasingly strong scent of distressed Omega filling his nostrils the closer he got.

“YUURI!”

Viktor skidded to a halt just inside the opulent office. His blue eyes flicking round the room, taking in the scene in front of him. Choking out a moan as he spotted his mate slumped on the floor.

_ “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” _

Pushing his father out of the way he knelt down next to the prone man. Pressing their wrists glands together to scent him and provide comfort to his distressed mate. As Yuuri roused, Viktor carefully checked him over before lifting him and getting him comfortable on the leather couch in his sire’s office. Pressing soft kisses to his darlings forehead and stroking his stomach before linking fingers with him.

The hate in the younger Alpha’s eyes was terrifying as he turned to face Yakov.

“What did you say to him?” Viktor hissed as he held Yuuri’s hand.

Yakov said nothing, just turned to stare out of the large window in the office.

When he was satisfied that his mate was not about to pass out again, Viktor glanced at the paper that had been laying on the floor next to Yuuri, his eyebrows furrowing in interest. Now looking at the younger Alpha again, Yakov followed his son’s line of sight, a look of panic covering his face as they both bent down to grab at the sheet of paper. 

Viktor got there first. He looked at his sire as he held the sheet in his hand, Yakov reaching for it again.

“Something you don’t want me to read,  _ dear  _ father?” 

Ocean blue eyes widened and hardened as the silver haired man read, a growl echoed around his throat as he looked over at the envelope of money on the desk.

“You were trying to buy him off? Threatening him with jail if he didn’t agree to abort our pup and leave me? What kind of father are you?”

Viktor’s father smiled a nervous smile, extending his hands towards his growling son.

“Vitya, my oldest child, my heir, I was just looking out for you. You know how impatient you are, doing things that you regret later, I was just trying to make your life easier for you again. Look at you, you are a handsome Alpha, you have a beautiful Beta waiting for you. Or can have any family approved mate you want, I don’t care, just not  _ THAT _ .” 

Yakov indicated to Yuuri, the gesture making the Omega whimper, Viktor instantly sitting with him and pressing their wrist glands together again, scowling at his sire. Yakov scowled back, frustration simmering in his stomach. 

“Why would you want to tie yourself down with this insignificant Omega? You know you will be bored with him within six months. I’m just saving you from a lifetime of misery and child support payments…”

The room became deathly still as the silver haired Alpha took in what his father had said. His stomach curdling at his hatred radiating towards the previously pleading older man. Sharp pine scent filling the space between them.

“ _ Fuck you _ . Fuck you and fuck this family. You’ve tried to meddle in my life for the last time.” 

Viktor stood, placing himself between Yuuri and his father and sister. 

“You can take what you like from me, but you will not split Yuuri and I up. I  _ love _ him. I know that is a strange concept to you. I know you didn’t love Mama. She was just the right person at the right time, but my pups will be raised with a Mama who  _ birthed  _ them. Their dam and sire together as a family should be.”

A soft groan from the man laying on the couch focused everyone’s attention on him. Viktor returning to sit by him again, taking his hand and kissing it. 

“Vitya, A-Alpha, I’ve got to go to jail, I’m s-sorry, I can’t k-kill our pup…”

A broken sob ripped from Yuuri’s mouth as he curled against his mate. Trying to find some comfort before he was taken away. A last moment of tenderness with the man he loved too much.

“My love, you are not going to jail, we are not being separated, I will  _ not _ allow it. My father is just an old and bitter man who should be pitied for his hatred of the world he refuses to understand.” Viktor helped the trembling man to his feet, cradling him in his arms as he supported him on his wobbly legs.

“Vitya, my boy, think about what you are saying, I’m just trying to protect  _ you. _ ”

Yakov was terrified now, frustration and anger gone. If he let Vitya leave with the Omega, he was effectively signing the young man’s death warrant. He was also signing his own son up for a lifetime of pain and sorrow at the loss of his mate and pup. It was for the best that they were separated now. Return to their normal positions that life had dictated for them.

_ I’m sorry, Vitya. _

The oldest Russian released a dominating surge of pheremones. His overpowering scent pulling pained whimpers from the Omega as he buckled beneath the weight of the Alpha’s status and class. Clinging to his mate as though he were drowning.

“Hand the Omega over.  _ NOW. _ ”

“Papa,  _ STOP IT _ . I mean it. My Yuuri has done nothing to you. If you will not accept him as a son-in-law and Mama of your grandchild I will walk away from you and this family and expose all your dirty secrets to the world.” He grinned at the disbelieving look on his father’s face. “Oh believe me, I know how to blackmail too. I learnt from the best, my own Papa…”

The Canadian and Swiss Alphas finally entered the room, unable to loiter unseen in the doorway any longer. JJ smirked at the warring family.  _ Good, finally the Omega was going to be his. _ “See, Viktor, just as I said, even your own  _ father _ thinks you should just get rid of it.”

Silver hair flicked away from icy blue eyes. “JJ, I never wanted to be ‘friends’ with you in the first place. You were only my second-in-command because  _ he _ ...” Viktor indicated with a jabbing motion towards Yakov. “...wanted to get into your family.  _ Fuck knows why _ . I have never liked you and I certainly can’t stomach your attitude towards Omegas.” He guided Yuuri towards a chair and bade him to sit, fussing over him till he was satisfied that his mate was comfortable.

Viktor fixed the other Alphas and his sister in the room with his steely glare. “This world has to change. I’ve seen how the man I love is treated on a day to day basis, the conditions his family are forced to live in and I refuse to be part of it anymore.” 

A grin slowly appeared on his full lips, “I guess this is as good a time as ever to inform you of this Papa, but when I finish college I will  _ not  _ be coming to work for the family business. I have already accepted a position with a Pro-Omega Activist Organisation. I will be campaigning for Omega rights as the company spokesperson. Imagine that, dear Papa, a Nikiforov out in the world of business fighting against everything you and all your bastard Alpha friends hold dear.”

The low growl resonating from the senior Alpha took the room by surprise. It started as a rumble in his throat, increasing in volume and aggression the louder it got. Viktor stood tall and strong, he had been on the receiving end of his father's rage before and he had the scars to prove it.

With a speed of a man half his age Yakov crossed the room and delivered a resounding slap across his eldest son’s cheek, his ring ripping an ugly tear in the swiftly pinkening skin.

“You are no son of mine…”

Words were spat with venom, so quietly that Viktor had to concentrate hard to hear him, trying to ignore the heat and pain that was exploding in place of his right cheek.

“Get out of this house, I want nothing more to do with you, your pathetic Omega bitch or your bastard pups…”

_ I’m sorry Vitya, I tried to help, tried to spare you a life of misery but you are on your own now. _

“Dearest Papa, it will be my utmost pleasure. I wouldn’t want to stay here a moment longer, you really have displayed just how much of a disgusting human being you are. From this moment on, I am no longer Viktor Nikiforov. I take Yuuri’s name. Our pups will continue the Katsuki line. You may want to inform the family lawyers to prepare for a battle.”

The silver haired man lifted his mate from the chair and carried him from the room, not looking back at the three Alphas and one Beta watching him leave.

_ Oh fuck... _


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri lose their home, and attend the clinic for Yuuri's pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware.... steamy section ahead!

“I’m so sorry…”

Yuuri watched his mate as Viktor paced the bedroom, worry and a feeling of dread filling his chest.  _ His Alpha’s usually joyful scent was sour.  _ Yuuri’s nervous eyes were drawn to the dried blood on Viktor’s damaged and swollen right cheek.

Viktor turned to look at him, the scowl on his handsome features softening into a gentle smile as he walked towards the bed. “Hey my pretty husband, tomorrow we go and amend our registration with the town officials. We will be Mr and Mr Katsuki. Viktor Katsuki, I like it.”

The Omega stared at him with wide brown eyes. “I c-can’t let you do this. Y-you are destroying your own life.” He tried to stand, but was stopped by the firm hand on his shoulder. “I-I should return to my parents h-home, drop out of college and get out of your w-way. You can rebuild y-your relationship with with your f-father.”

A low noise of despair filled the bedroom, creating a painful ache in Yuuri’s bond mark.

“L-Love, no. I meant  _ everything  _ I said to him. _ You _ are my future, you and our pup growing in your belly, plus all our pups not yet conceived. I’ve always hated my family's attitude to Omegas. Meeting and falling in love with you just cemented my feelings.” He sat down next to the silently crying younger man. “It’s you and me against the world, darling. My job will provide more than enough money for you to continue at college, even after our pup is here. Plus we have my inheritance to fall back on should we really need it. Yes, Papa may take this apartment away, but I would live anywhere with you.”

Without speaking further he scooted the Omega onto his lap, pressing kisses to his bond scar. Lathing over it to soothe the pain he could feel echoed in his own marking. Slowly the man in his arms calmed and he began smiling at the sound of Yuuri’s contented purrs as they grew in strength, the vibrations resonating in his own chest.

The scent of tea roses curled around them as the Omegas body started to respond to it’s Alphas attentions, Viktor’s lap becoming warm as slick soaked through Yuuri’s underwear and trousers to dampen his legs. Yuuri began to fidget, the need to present and give himself to his Alpha growing stronger and stronger by the second. The man who continued to lick, suck and bite on his sensitive skin. The man for whom his purring was for. The man who had bred him and given him the small life that was growing inside his belly.

“Needy, my love? My beautiful Omega?” 

Breathy words mumbled into the blushing ear of the dark haired man were the catalyst for his move to whine and press his ass into the groin of his Alpha. “P-Please…” He husked, heat building in his body making his clothes uncomfortable.

Large hands unbuttoned his shirt and removed it from the slightly sweaty and pink flushed torso. A soft laugh ghosting by his ear at the pleasured gasp that left his lips as fingertips grazed his sensitive nipples, causing them to harden even further.

“Let’s get you undressed, your Alpha wants to admire your pretty body…”

Yuuri could only sit there and watch as Viktor continued to undress him, noting the flashes of desire in the piercing blue eyes as he was slowly lifted and placed onto their bed, and stripped naked. His Alpha’s beautiful scent slightly subduing him. Increasing the need in his body to be knotted and bred again, even though his womb was already nurturing their precious gift.

He was conscious of the sweetened aroma of his own slick as it flowed from him. It was soaking the bed sheets under his ass and triggering the low growls from his Viktor. His Alpha’s impressive cock swelling as it bobbed between them, so hard and reddened. Precum already glistening at the tip as the silver haired man finished removing his own clothes. There was no need for foreplay and preparation of the Omegas body, his hole was already naturally softened and ready to take the engorged member of his mate.

Yuuri rolled onto his stomach and raised his ass, displaying his readiness. He could feel his own cock swinging heavily beneath him. The coolness of the air itself increasing the throb in the highly aroused organ.

With a hiss of an inhaled breath through clenched teeth, the Alpha sheathed himself in the waiting heat of his mate. Watching as his length disappeared smoothly into his lovers ass. He could feel himself being sucked in, the ripples of the stretching muscles as they clung to him, filling him with the hot fire of want and need and lust.

They stayed like this for a little while, not moving, just enjoying the feeling of Yuuri’s body clenching around the wanted intrusion in his ass. Their scents mixing around them and creating a heady aroma of sex and fucking that filled the large bedroom.

Ever so slowly the Alpha began to move. Withdrawing a little at a time and plunging back into the velvet heat. Sometimes pausing until his Omega began to whine at the loss and moved his hips to try and draw his cock back in. Large hands gripped coffee-cream skinned hips as his thrusts gradually increased in speed and depth. His swollen cock filling the smaller man completely, almost to the sensation of pain and discomfort. High pitched whimpers and whines fell easily from the reddened lips of the Omega, encouraging his Alpha to claim him. Semen flowed from his own length as he came time and time again, his tunnel rippling and enticing the older man to knot, to fill him so full he would cry.

The larger man covered his mate with his body as he laid onto his back, vision going hazy around the edges as his body sent messages that it was time. Time to breed the receptive body he was pleasuring. That the Omega’s continued orgasms had prepared him to ovulate again, to create a life that would also grow in his womb alongside the pup already conceived. 

Yuuri’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as Viktor’s knot swelled and pushed past his fully stretched rim. Eyes rolling backwards in his head as he shook with the pleasurable pain that accompanied the locking of his Alpha’s length inside his slick soaked tunnel. A lewd squelching noise resonating from where they were joined triggered another, harder and longer climax from the panting and sweating Omega. His body was barely able to continue supporting the weight of the older man on his back, tired from continual orgasms and the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving.

Viktor moaned loudly, his voice deep and chocolatey as heat pooled in his belly and between his legs. His hips were stuttering against the luscious ass of his mate, now unable to move more than an inch or so either way. The Omega purred and whined beneath him, body so soft in complete contrast to his own hardened organ that pulsed and throbbed in time with his racing heartbeat. A slight shift of his hips and he hit his lover’s sweet spot, the resulting scream and clenching of the slick smooth flesh holding him so tight broke the dam of his own release. 

With a rough growl, his body bucked and jerked as his semen erupted from his solid member, the Omegas body freezing as soon as the hot sticky flow hit his cervix. It filled his body, his stomach quickly bulging with the seemingly never-ending release. Viktor’s teeth embedded in his bond mark as he sought to claim his mate again, their joined howls waking the servants in their bedrooms at the far end of the apartment.

Shaking and unable to move his hips, Viktor lowered them both to the stained bedding, their sweat mingling as they lay gasping for breath. They were locked tight, semen and slick coating their lower halves, sticking them together as both sets of eyes fluttered shut. Exhausted bodies demanding sleep as the Alpha stayed hard and pulsing inside his Omegas receptive body.

-

Hiroko loved her Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays.

Her boys, as she had now named the couple, would come to visit her when she got home from work. Either staying for a quick chat if they had homework that needed doing or joining her and Toshiya for food.

Both of her boys were excelling in their studies at college. Viktor making sure that every need of his mate was met and exceeded, helping him manage his coursework and married life. She loved to hear the stories of their day as they sat together drinking tea.

There was no disputing the fact that Yuuri was glowing. All who saw him agreed with her that he and Viktor were the perfect bonded mates. Additionally Hiroko had also noted a small change in her son’s scent.

_ He was with pup… _

-

Phichit covered his mouth to hold in the squeal.

_ He was going to be an uncle! _

“Have you told Viktor yet?” He whispered, his face shining brightly in joy.

The Alpha was currently in the tiny kitchen area with Mama Katsuki, as he now called her, learning how to make Katsudon for his Omega.

Yuuri smiled. “He has guessed that I am. We need to wait for the official test before we announce it, but I smell different!” The Thai man leaned closer and sniffed at the offered wrist. “Oh wow! Yes, you do!” 

They nestled deeper into the couch and giggled together, just how they used to do when they were small.

“So, what’s it like to be bonded?”

Phichit was a romantic at heart. Waiting for his parents to choose him an Alpha. There were a couple of Alphas he was interested in, plus the Alpha he had bumped into when he had been searching for his best friend on the college campus. But he had yet to be paired with anyone.

Yuuri smiled shyly. “Peach, it’s wonderful! Viktor is everything I could have ever wanted in an Alpha and more. He wants me to finish my education and everything.”

The man in question could be heard laughing loudly in the kitchen, the scent of happy Alpha drifting throughout the small apartment and making his mates' hearts swell with joy.

The two best friends hugged and continued their catching up session, so happy to be together.

-

Hiroko giggled at the sight of the wealthy Alpha wearing her cooking apron, smudging the flour he had managed to get on his face as he smoothed his fringe out of the way once again.

“Hold on. Let me sort that for you!”

From one of the kitchen drawers she produced a hair pin, encouraging him to crouch down so she could grip his hair back out of his eyes.

“Much better!” She laughed, beaming as he caught sight of himself in the silver kettle and laughed loudly at his own reflection.

_ Yes, any alpha who wanted to learn how to make his mates favourite meal and could laugh at himself was the perfect match for her baby boy. _

-

“Ta-da!!”

Viktor proudly carried the bowls of food he had cooked under the strict and watchful eye of Mama Katsuki into the small living room. With a small bow he presented the first one to Yuuri.

“For you my darling, because I love you.”

The younger man blushed as his mom and best friend cooed and insisted on photographing the romantic gesture. Viktor refusing to remove his apron, clean his face or unclip his hair for the picture.

_ Everything was wonderful... _

-

In complete contrast, it was a distressed couple who arrived back at the Katsuki home the very next day.

Viktor’s father had ordered them out of the apartment, giving them barely enough time to pack a few belongings before they were marched out by two of Yakov’s ‘friends’.

“I have more than enough money to buy us a house, Mama Katsuki, but I cannot access it instantly. It is tied up in shares that I need to sell.” Viktor’s ocean blue eyes were full of angry tears. “I knew he would do something like this. Even though he knows that my Yuuri is most likely carrying my pup.”

“So, how are you going to find somewhere to live right now?” Hiroko asked thoughtfully.

“We have somewhere to live temporarily, I have been in contact with the college and they have given us lodgings in a couples block. It’s just not furnished in a manner that I find acceptable for my beloved.”

Hiroko hummed and disappeared to her and Toshiya’s room, returning with armfuls of blankets and soft furnishings.

“Here take these with you, at least you can have some comforts from home until you are able to buy new things of your own.” Hiroko smiled. “I am sorry they are well loved, but it hurts me to think of you both not having anything to dress your new home with.”

Viktor’s face softened, taking on a loved up expression.

“Thank you so much, Mama Katsuki, would you like to come and help us get it sorted?” He sneaked a peek at Yuuri who was dozing on the couch next to him, hands resting on the very tiny bump that had already formed on his small frame.

“My Yuuri is so tired all the time at the moment, I don’t want him over doing it.” He smiled. “We have our testing on Thursday to find out if we are going to be parents.” He lowered his voice. “But, between you and me, we think my Yuuri is carrying a pup…”

Hiroko patted his knee and chuckled. “Darling boy, your Yuuri is  _ definitely _ carrying a pup. Congratulations papa….” 

Viktor’s face took on a bright red flush, his blue eyes widening as a heart shaped smile bloomed on his lips.

Hiroko fell a bit more in love with her son-in-law…

-

“Yuuri…”

Sweet smelling breath tickled his face as sleep slowly left him and his eyes fluttered open. The sight of his Alpha smiling so lovingly at him creating a warm glow that surrounded his heart. 

“You need to get up, it's time…”

The Omega looked around their tiny bedroom as he stretched. Even though Viktor had been right in his assumption that his father would kick them out of the apartment, his mother had helped them make the lodgings into a cosy home for the two of them. He was so thankful that the college had stepped in and provided them with their own new living quarters in the bonded mates accommodation on campus. 

Under Viktor’s guidance of the sort of home he wanted to provide for his husband, Yuuri’s parents were already on the lookout for two houses close to each other. The Russian offering to buy them both with money from his inheritance and shares once it cleared into his bank account. This way his mother could care for their pup whilst they were studying and at work as she had so eagerly offered to do. 

Yuuri rolled out of bed and rubbed his already swelling stomach. Today they had an appointment with the town Omega Healthcare Clinic for his official pregnancy test. They both knew he was carrying a pup. From the small bump of his belly to his morning and evening vomiting, there was no denying this fact.

The Japanese Omega had been feeling doubly sick since their mating session a few weeks before, just after Viktor's father had tried to make him sign that contract. But they had both put it down to stress, he was already with pup by then, there was  _ no way  _ he had gotten pregnant for a second time.

Heaving as he smelt Viktor’s morning cup of coffee, Yuuri fled to the shared bathroom to be sick. So glad that the other couples they lived with had already gone to work or class.

As he showered he sang quietly to the little one inside him. Totally unaware that his mate was standing outside listening to him, tears of joy running unhinded down his face. The new scar on his right cheek shining under the glow of the fluorescent lighting in the cramped bathroom.

-

“Please take a seat, Alpha Katsuki.”

Even though it was Yuuri's appointment, the receptionist only spoke to Viktor. His Omega having to stand slightly behind him to his right hand side as was society's requirement.

Viktor bade his mate to sit in the only available chair left, earning himself a look of disgust from the other Alphas in the room.  _ Why was he letting that Omega sit?  _

The Russian pointedly ignored them, crouching down to scent and soothe Yuuri. He could feel how nervous he was through their bond.

“Love, it's ok, I'm going to be with you the whole time.” Viktor looked up as a shadow fell over them, standing as the angry face of the receptionist glared at him.

“Yes? Is there a problem?” He asked politely, knowing full well what the  _ problem _ was.

“The seating is for Alphas only, please make that Omega stand. You are offending and upsetting the other Alphas.” 

Viktor glared at her, his face flushed red in anger. “I beg your  _ pardon _ ? Why do Alphas need a seat? They are not the people carrying a pup, are they?” 

He looked down as he felt Yuuri tugging on his hand, getting himself to his feet. “Alpha, please. It’s ok. I know my place.” The younger man moved to go stand with the other Omegas in the corner, a dark red flush of embarrassment covering his cheeks.

“Love, no, you stay in that chair. You are carrying  _ our  _ pup and I will  _ not _ have you treated in this way.” He glared angrily at the receptionist and the other Alphas in the room. “Omegas are humans too. Why are you all insisting on buying into this ‘Alphas are superior’ shit? Hmmm? It's fucking  _ disgusting. _ ” 

“Alpha Nikiforov…” The receptionist’s tone of voice was an obvious warning that he was overstepping the mark of acceptable behaviour.

“That's  _ not  _ my name anymore. As it says on our official register notes, I've taken my mate's name.”

The audible gasp that ran round the room caused Viktor to laugh loudly. “What? Is that offensive to you too, that I have chosen to change my name? I no longer wish to be associated with my family. I do not share their views on Omega status ethics…”

Before he could carry on his rant Yuuri was led from the waiting area by a flustered looking nurse and into an examination room. He noticed the pink ‘O’ on her uniform as she ran a quick blood test and tested the urine sample he had provided, and smiled at her. “I’m sorry about my Alpha, he is very headstrong.” 

She gave him a warm smile. “It’s ok, you should be glad you have a mate who is so supportive of you and your rights. I could tell you a thousand horror stories of some of the Omegas we have in here. The way they are treated by their Alpha’s and their families. Some of them are little more than wombs on legs. It’s horrific…” 

They looked at each other as she helped him onto the bed and they both shuddered. Yuuri knew he was very,  _ very  _ lucky to have a mate like Viktor. 

Right on cue the silver haired man appeared in the room looking a little ruffled. “Fucking Alphas, sometimes I am ashamed to be an Alpha too.” He looked at Yuuri on the bed, his swollen stomach exposed waiting to be coated in gel and scanned. “I thought it was just a pregnancy test today? Why is my mate being examined?” 

The nurse smiled at him. “Congratulations, Alpha Katsuki, I’m sure you won’t be surprised to know that your Omega, Yuuri…” She corrected herself. “...is with pup. His test results were a little unusual so I’m scanning him to make sure everything is ok with your offspring. Here come take a seat, I’m sure you’d rather watch than just hear the results when we are finished.”

Viktor nodded and took the offered chair beside his mate. Reaching for his hand as she squeezed the cold blue gel onto Yuuri’s bare skin and pressed the probe against his flesh.

Fingers entwined tighter together as a grainy grey shape appeared on the screen. “There they are.” The nurse grinned. “One beautiful pup.” She measured the tiny human, noting their size on Yuuri’s forms. 

“You are eight weeks pregnant and all looks well.” The nurse advised, doing one last sweep with the probe. “That must have just been an abnormality with your test results, it can happen, oh…”

Going silent, she scanned a specific part of Yuuri’s womb again.

“Is everything ok?” Viktor asked, squeezing his mate’s hand reassuringly.

The nurse looked at them and then back at the screen. “Did you knot your Omega about four weeks ago?” She asked Viktor, smiling at Yuuri as he blushed furiously. 

“Yes.” He replied, “Why?”

“Well, this is something that I have read about in text books, but never actually seen. Yuuri is carrying two pups, but one is, as I said, at eight weeks gestation, and one is only four weeks. It would appear that you have impregnated your mate twice.”

For a while the unusual news took all noise from the room as all three processed the information.

“Will both pups be ok?” Yuuri asked quietly, looking at the two shapes now showing on the monitor. 

The nurse nodded. “Yes, but we will have to decide how to deliver them. It may be that we do a c-section to remove the older pup, then let nature take its course with the second pup. You will be kept in hospital for both labours, just to make sure everything is ok once we have birthed the first child.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yuuri grinned as his cheek was kissed and their happy scents mingled in the room.  _ They were a family!  _ His heart swelled further as he watched Viktor place a kiss on his gel covered and exposed belly.

“Hi pups, it’s Papa…”


	8. Ripped Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is due back at the Clinic for his next investigation examination. Both him and Viktor have a bad feeling about the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> Kidnapping and angst

Large pale hands reverently caressed the slightly swollen belly of their mate. The Alpha revelling in the soft purring that was rumbling around the Omegas throat as they kissed slowly and deeply. Knowing that the beautiful sound meant that their mate felt protected, safe and loved.  _ That he was caring properly for the Mama of his children. _

Smiling at one another as they broke apart and rested their foreheads together, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

“Two pups...wow…”

In the tiny room lit only by the full moon outside, the husbands lay close together under the pile of mis-matched blankets. The smaller man encased in the embrace of his mate, naked flesh warming the other in the chilly air of the bedroom.

It had been a long and testing day. Viktor becoming more and more protective of his pregnant mate as the Japanese man was prodded, poked and examined. The Alpha couldn’t believe how the medical staff even discussed his beloved as though he wasn’t even in the room, despite him being laid on an examination table in front of the doctors.

It was clear to the Russian that his Yuuri was a unique case and all the doctors at the clinic had wanted in on the discovery. Viktor himself hadn’t gotten off lightly either. He had been examined, peered at, had samples of his DNA, blood and semen taken. 

At the back of his brain buzzed the thought that there was something odd about the whole thing. Something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on at the moment and it concerned him. Viktor resolved to be on his guard when they returned to the clinic the following week for yet more testing. 

There was no way he was letting his Yuuri out of his sight.

_ Ever… _

-

Hiroko cried the moment they gave her the good news, Toshiya beaming like the proud grandfather he was. Mari gently shoulder bumping her little brother and teasing him about being  _ ‘the odd sheep of the family’.  _

Phichit was bouncing around the room, hugging Yuuri and then Viktor in turn.  _ He was an uncle twice over! _

“Baby boy, come here and let me look at you!” 

Hiroko guided her darkly blushing son into the relative peace and quiet of her bedroom. Away from the other members of their family who were fussing around and making the young Omega visibly agitated. 

“How are you, darling boy?” Her tone was soft as she opened her arms and welcomed her son in for a gentle hug. Yuuri tucked himself into her embrace, his swollen stomach holding them apart slightly. “Mom? I-Is it ok that I’m scared?”

Lifting his chin, Hiroko stared into the wide brown eyes that were so deeply expressive. “Baby boy, it’s more than ok that you are scared. Not only are you going to be parents, you also are your own unique and special case.” She pressed a kiss into his black hair and smiled. “Remember I will always be here to support you. I know that Viktor will never leave your side, but just remember, you only have to ask and I will accompany you anywhere. Yes?”

He nodded and bit on his bottom lip. “Do you want to see?” 

Hiroko held his hand in hers. “I would love to, baby boy, but only if you want to show me, it’s your body.”

Stepping out of her arms he raised the hem of the oversized jumper of Viktor’s that he was wearing. Exposing his coffee-cream skin and swelling belly, stretch marks already starting to track up from his hips. “D-Do you think he will still l-love me even with these?” His fingers traced the red lines that would become silver with age.

“Oh my darling baby boy, of course he will. He  _ adores _ you. We can all see that. He looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky. These are marks of love, wear them with pride as I wear the ones that you and Mari gifted me with.” She reached forward. “May I?”

Yuuri nodded and Hiroko tenderly stroked the stretching skin, smiling up at her son’s face and then looking down to his stomach. “Hi my babies, we can’t wait to meet you. Make sure you are kind to your Mama. He is very precious to me.”

_ She was going to be the most loving grandparent her grandchildren could wish for. _

-

Yakov read the report again, feet crossed resting atop his cluttered desk, a dark smirk on his face.

This was just the opportunity he had been waiting for. A genuine reason for him to get that Omega out of his family's hair and get Vitya back had been handed to him on a plate. Who would have guessed that the Japanese man would have some weird physical disability that enabled him to get pregnant on separate occasions. 

_ Vitya, I’m doing this for you. _

He wasn’t proud that he had agreed to the next part of the Leroy’s plan. He felt like he was being held hostage by that family now. However, he had agreed, and between them they had decided that it was now time for vicious rumours to be circulated about Vitya’s Omega. 

Rumours that he had been offering himself around for money. 

Yakov was sure that with a few well placed comments he could persuade his misguided son that one of the pups wasn’t his. He could start to build a wedge between the two men.

_ Vitya, I just want you back. I have plans that only you can achieve for me as the new head of the family. _

-

Yuuri remained standing under the now icy water of the shower even though it had turned cold a good five minutes previously. His flesh was freezing and covered in goosebumps, but he didn’t feel the cold.

There was no way he wanted to go back to the Clinic today. 

He didn’t want to be subjected to more tests and medical investigations. Have fingers poking him. Hands that gripped him and made him lay still whilst they performed internal examinations that hurt. Yes, Viktor had promised to stay with him at all times, but what if they wanted to take him away from his Alpha? He was just a third class citizen no matter what his husband said. His life was not his own to control.

Resting his hands on his belly he sighed.  _ Why did he have to be different?  _ He had been so excited to be carrying his beloved Alpha’s pups. Why couldn’t they just leave them alone to live their lives and prepare to be parents? 

“Darling? Are you ok in there?”

Viktor’s voice drifted in through the tiny bathroom's wooden door. A worried tone to his voice that matched the scent of distressed Alpha currently filling Yuuri’s nostrils and making his bond scar ache.

Opening his mouth to speak Yuuri was shocked when all that came out was a broken sob. Raising his hands to his face he discovered he was crying. Hot wet tears mixing with the cold water which was cascading down his violently shivering body.

The bathroom door flew open inwards, crashing noisily against the tiled wall just before warm arms wrapped themselves around the shaking Omega. Viktor not caring that he was now standing fully clothed in the shower. His only concern was soothing his mate, Yuuri’s sadness and distressed scent causing a sharp pain in his bond mark that pulled at his heart.

“My love, what is it? What’s wrong? Are you feeling ok?”

Gentle hands covered the coffee-cream skinned fingers cupping the blossoming bump. As though they were trying to protect the tiny lives growing inside from the meanness of the outside world.

“I-I have a bad feeling about t-today…”

Stuttered words were whispered into the soaking wet, clothed shoulder of the anxious Alpha as Yuuri slumped back against his broad chest. Completely giving in to the wave of panic that was filling his trembling body and turning his legs to jelly.

Viktor held him tighter, twisting so he could scoop him up and carry him back to their room from the shared bathroom. Once inside he sat them on the lumpy couch and cuddled his mate to him. Wrapping them both in the fluffy blanket that was draped across the back of the tatty piece of furniture, trying to get some warmth back into the deathly cold body.

“Hush my darling. I won’t let them hurt you.” He whispered into the wet hair of his husband, rubbing his arms as he tried to get some feeling back into the freezing cold limbs. “I promise that if anything doesn’t feel right I will have you out of there straightaway, no matter what they say.” 

The Russian knew now he couldn’t confess his own fears and feelings of ill-ease to the frightened man in his arms. If he had had his way they wouldn’t be going at all, but they both knew that the powers that be would track them down and insist on the testing being carried out. 

It was far better for them to go willingly.

-

Professor Leroy grinned as he hung up the phone and reached for the paperwork that had just been hand delivered from the court. Alpha Nikiforov was upholding his end of their bargain and that pleased him greatly. Thank goodness the stupid Russian man didn’t fully understand what would be happening to the Omega. Even with his renowned feelings regarding the third class citizens, there was no way he would have agreed to this had he been made completely aware of what the professor was planning to do. And that his actions would most likely kill the Japanese Omega and it’s unborn children...

Gathering up his notebooks he called to his assistant in the next room. “Joanne, prepare my private lab. We have an unusual Omega being admitted today and I have been given free rein by the courts to do as we please with it, before and after death.”

-

Yuuri’s knees bounced as they sat on hard plastic chairs in the empty, sterile smelling waiting room. Something was wrong, very wrong and he couldn’t keep his nerves under control. 

Slowly he became aware of the scent of his Alpha. Viktor was trying to calm him by releasing pheremones designed to subdue Omegas during stressful periods and make them compliant. Shyly he linked fingers with his Alpha and tried to calm down. The last thing their babies needed was for him to be filling them full of adrenaline.

Both men jumped when a stern looking nurse barked Yuuri’s name and held open the door to the consulting room.

“Just the Omega.” She snapped, barring Viktor from entering the room. Her eyes narrowing as he let forth a low growl and tried to push past her.

“I will not let my Omega be examined without me being present. I am his  _ Alpha _ .” The Russian announced, attempting once again to gain entrance to the room that now held his greatest treasures.

The nurse looked him up and down, “Alpha Katsuki, if that is the name you are  _ really  _ going by at the moment, why all the fuss? Hmmm? It’s only a third class citizen. I’m sure you could find yourself someone much more worthy. Now, if you are staying, take a seat, you are not permitted to enter.”

With frustrated whine, the silver haired man punched the wall and threw himself into a chair to wait, unable to shake the feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

-

Yuuri blinked rapidly as he stood in the room, eyes wide behind his blue rimmed glasses. Why was there no examination table? Who were all these people? Picking at his fingers to ease his nerves, he glanced at the men and women in white coats who were all talking about him, but not to him. Keeping his eyes lowered as protocol dictated, so as not to offend the higher classes, he waited to learn his fate

A door on the other side of the room opened and uniformed guards entered, followed by a man who looked vaguely familiar from the quick look he had taken at the newcomers.

“Ah Professor Leroy, have you come for your lab rat?!” One of the doctors laughed indicating to the scared Omega.

_ Leroy? _

_ Ah, of course that was why he looked familiar, he was JJ’s father. What did they mean by lab rat? Were they talking about him? When would Viktor be allowed in? _

A sheaf of papers was handed to the nurse who had called him in. She read them, nodded at the professor and left the room by the door the Asian man had entered by.

Distracted by watching the nurse leave he didn’t notice the guards approaching him until it was too late. Too late for him to do anything but shout and struggle as they gripped his arms and attempted to frog march him towards the other door.

_ “VIKTOR!”  _

Yuuri screamed as loudly as he could whilst trying to pull his arms free so he could return to the safety of his partner’s embrace.

_ “ALPHA! HELP ME!”  _

One sleeve of his jacket ripped as he continued to try and break free from the hands gripping him tightly. Biting the coarse skinned hand that attempted to silence him by covering his mouth and earning himself a slap to the face for his troubles. Fear and total panic were now shining in his wide, tear filled brown eyes as his glasses were knocked askew in the struggle.

“OMEGA!”

Yuuri froze as a gust of pheromones stopped him in his tracks, making his head feel fuzzy as a wave of compliance filled his body. A sob rippled through him as he sunk to his knees, hands protecting his small bump as he curled up on the floor.  _ There was no way to fight back now… Viktor, I’m so sorry… I love you... _

-

“YUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRIIIII!”

Viktor frantically fought the nurse holding him back from reaching the door, whilst he helplessly listened to his lover calling for him. Tears streaming down his pale cheeks as he tried to break free from her surprisingly strong grip.

“STOP IT!”

She slapped his face, stunning him into freezing where he stood.

“The Omega is not yours anymore, it has been given as a gift by Alpha Nikiforov and the courts to Professor Leroy. It is an unusual case and needs to be studied fully to find out what has gone wrong with it’s biology.” Hard eyes referred back to the notes in her hand. “Alpha Nikiforov was concerned as he had discovered that it had been whoring itself out for money. Therefore the pups are probably not his heirs anyway and it is of no concern to him what happens to them.”

The Russian’s jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed as he processed what the woman was saying to him and insinuating.  _ His father had said WHAT? _

“How dare you…” He growled, voice dangerously quiet. Hackles rising as he was taken over by his inner Alpha rage, vision fogging with red.  _ “HOW DARE YOU…” _

Gripping the nurse by the neck he marched her backwards till she was pinned against the door to the consulting room. Fingers squeezing her windpipe, preventing her from breathing.

“Listen to  _ me _ .” His voice was no more than a low, dark hiss. “My precious Yuuri is not an  _ ‘it’. _ He is a  _ man.  _ A man who I love very much. He is also  _ not _ a whore. My Yuuri has only  _ ever  _ been knotted by  _ me. _ The beautiful pups he is carrying are  _ MY _ children.”

Tightening his grip, Viktor was fascinated by the way the nurses eyes were beginning to bulge and her face was slowly turning purple.

“I will find him and I will make you, my father and Professor Leroy pay for treating him in such an appalling manner. Yes, he is an Omega, but he is also a  _ human being, _ remember that.”

Letting go of her throat, Viktor turned on his heels and left the building. Not even looking back once to see if the woman slumped on the floor and gasping for breath was ok. 

-

Hiroko was so grateful to have a strong mate like Toshiya when Viktor had arrived on their doorstep an inconsolable wreck. The older Alpha had immediately taken control of the situation, leading the crying man to the couch and giving him a shot of something strong.

Viktor’s in-laws were both just as horrified that Yuuri had been taken, listening opening mouthed as the Russian recounted the events that had just taken place at the clinic.

How could the older Nikiforov think that Yuuri was his to do with as he liked? He was  _ their _ son and Viktor’s husband. There had to be something that they could do rather than sitting around just feeling anxious, scared and angry.

Calling for Mari and Phichit, the small family began serious discussions on how they could find the missing Omega and get him back to the safety of their arms. 

Confiding in Viktor that this situation was something they had discussed when they agreed to let their son live on campus at the college. Yuuri was a rarity when it came to Omegas, smart, pretty and male. They had feared that he may be abducted at some point, just not under these circumstances.

“Viktor, do you have any idea who could have arranged for him to be taken?”

The younger Alpha blushed and nodded his head as the rest of the small group looked at him. Stopping to blow his nose on the tissues pressed into his hand by Mama Katsuki before speaking.

“My sire. The nurse told me he was responsible for the court papers that gave Yuuri to Professor Leroy. He was furious with me for taking Yuuri as my mate. He does not like Omegas, he thinks that they are not worthy. I’m so sorry...” He took a deep stuttering breath. “I-I need to go and see him, don’t I? See what I can find out that will help us track him down. I-If he has been taken to Professor Leroy’s research centre. I do know where that is, at least.”

A determined look covered his handsome face as he squared his shoulders and prepared to face his Sire.

“I promise you that I will get Yuuri back, or die trying.”

Hiroko kissed his cheek. “We know you will find our Yuuri, Vicchan. We have every faith in you. Thank you for loving our son.”

_ Hold on baby boy, your Alpha is coming to get you. _


	9. Rage and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor crashes between despair and anger at the intended fate of his beloved Yuuri.
> 
> Yuuri is placed in the 'care' of Professor Leroy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> heavy angst, fear, removal of human liberty, mistreatment of a pregnant Omega
> 
> Yuuri begins his experience of being a lab rat for Professor Leroy

Needing to go back to their accommodation first, a heartbreaking sorrow began to replace the furious rage coursing through Viktor’s system once he reached their rooms.

Distraught, he curled up on the bed, inhaling the scent of his Omega as he cried. Cried harder than he had ever cried before. Their room filling with the choking scent of an Alpha in distress. It drifted out into the communal areas and into the room of one of the other bonded couples.

“Alpha? Alpha? Are you ok in there?”

An accented voice calling through the thin wooden doors made the Russian look up and fiercely scrub at his eyes. Dragging himself off the bed, he stumbled out of the bedroom and towards the male sounding voice speaking to him.

“W-Who is it?” Viktor husked, pressed up against the door. Not wanting to see anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

“Alpha Altin. Me and my mate smelt your upset. Is there anything we can do?”

The Russian tried to remember who they shared their living quarters with. Altin?  _ Ah yes, he knew who they were. The Alpha was an artist and his bond mate was a fiery fellow Russian who was studying catering. Could he trust them? What were their views on Omega suppression? _

With a bravery he didn’t feel, the silver haired man opened the door a crack and peeked out, his eyes red rimmed and swollen.

“Are you ok? Where is your Omega? Has something happened to him or your pup?”

“P-Pups.” Viktor automatically croaked, then burst into tears again.

“Can I come in?” The other Alpha asked. “My Omega can stay in our rooms if that is better for you?”

“The  _ fuck  _ I will!!” retorted another voice. “I want to know what has happened to the geeky one…”

Without waiting for a reply, the smaller blonde haired Russian barged the door open and strode into the room.

“God, it stinks in here. Open a  _ fucking  _ window!”

The dark haired Alpha shook his head and smiled kindly at Viktor. “Please excuse my Omega. He’s not one for waiting to be introduced formally.” He held out his hand. “I’m Beka and the grumpy kitten currently opening all of your windows is my Omega, Yura…”

Viktor stared at the smaller man. “H-He’s not your standard Omega, is he? Just like my Yuuri.”

“Yuri? Ah  _ fuck _ , that’s my name too. Two Yuri’s?” The young blonde scowled and continued to air out the rooms.

Beka touched Viktor gently on the arm. “And you are?”

Silver hair flicked as the older man laughed half heartedly. “I’m Viktor, I was Viktor Nikiforov, but I took my bond mate's name so I’m now Viktor Katsuki.”

The blonde haired Omega glared at him. “Please don’t tell me that you are related to that bastard Alpha Nikiforov who has his dick in every single organisation in this fucking town?”

Shamefacedly Viktor nodded. “He’s my father. It’s ok. I hate him too. He is a controlling and deceitful parent.” He welled up again. “And he is the reason I am so sad.”

Beka nodded as he took the offered seat on the small couch and encouraged the anxious man to continue.

“M-My beautiful Omega Yuuri managed to conceive twice on two seperate knottings. My father has never liked him as he has no time for Omegas, and has tried repeatedly to separate us. So, as he is great friends with Professor Leroy…” Viktor spat the name out with disgust. “...he gifted my bond mate, with blessing from the courts, for experimentation to find out why he is currently pregnant with two pups of different ages.” 

The younger Omega growled as he paced the room. “I fucking hate that we are treated as possessions to be passed around whenever and wherever.” He paused. “Aren’t you bonded though and registered with the town officials?”

Viktor nodded. “We have registered pregnancies too. I-I don’t understand how he was able to get a Court Order to take him…” His voice trailed off, the last part was so quiet, not wanting anyone to hear his painful thoughts.

With great determination and stubbornness shining in his green eyes, Yura grinned.

“So what’s the plan then? How are we getting him back?”

-

Yuuri whimpered as he was led from the van he had been transported in and into a white room that smelt sterile, cold and clinical. There were all sorts of tools and pieces of equipment dotted around on lab tables, and hanging on hooks on the walls, that looked terrifying. He now had a horrible premonition that most of them were going to be used on him and his pups.

He had been sick twice on the journey. Being kept in the dark in the back of a bouncing van was not the ideal way for a pregnant Omega to travel. Because of that he had already been beaten for making a mess.

In one corner of the room there was a small cell with clear walls that contained a bed, toilet, shower, table and a chair. Immediately he guessed that this was going to be his home for the foreseeable future.

“Strip.”

Not daring to raise his eyesight from the floor, Yuuri wondered if they were speaking to him.

“OI, OMEGA. Fucking listen to me or you and I are going to get off on the wrong footing, now strip.”

_ Ah, well, yep, they were definitely talking to him.  _ With shaking fingers he began to unbutton his shirt. In one way it was quite nice to be removing his soiled clothing, but on the other hand he hadn’t been offered anything else to wear.

Dropping his clothes on the floor next to him, he slowly undressed, still keeping his eyes lowered until he was standing naked in the room. Now very conscious of his swollen belly, which he tried to shield and protect with his hands.

The people in the room, how many he didn’t know, all stopped what they were doing to look at him like he was an exhibit in a freak show.

“I’d heard that male Omega’s had small cocks, how come its isn't?” a female voice to his left hand side commented.

“I don’t know, I guess that’s something else for the Professor to investigate once it has been fully tested. Maybe even after it’s been euthanized.” A male voice behind him replied.

Yuuri’s hands shook as he stroked his stomach, trying to stay calm for the sake of the little ones. He had to survive as long as possible to give Viktor a chance to find and rescue him. He would. Yuuri knew he would, there was  _ no way  _ that his Alpha was going to give up on him.

A rough hand grabbed his elbow and led him over to the cell where he was unceremoniously pushed inside. One plump thigh smacking into the edge of the table before he stumbled towards the bed and sat down.

At least in here he couldn’t hear what was being said about him, even though he felt like a caged animal in a zoo. Yuuri already longed for the days when he only felt like a third class citizen. Now he wasn’t even sure if he was classed as a human being at all. With a heavy heart he got under the thin covers of the bed and laid down, attempting to get some sleep whilst he was not wanted. 

-

Motivated purely by anger, early the next morning, Viktor drove to his father’s house. Unsure of exactly what he was going to do once he got there, but needing to go all the same. The plan required him to face his sire and gather vital information.

He smiled tersely at the servant who opened the impressive front door to him and stormed up the staircase to the older Alpha’s office, throwing open the door without knocking first.

“Ah, my wayward son, I thought I told you never to come here ever again?” Yakov glared as he looked past Viktor and then pretended to look confused. “No Omega with you today? Have you finally seen sense? Or did you find out that it really was whoring around for money?”

“ _ You…” _

The younger Alpha stalked forward across the room, sneering at the opulence. Planting his palms on the solid wood desk with a loud  _ thud, _ leaning forward to glare at his father.

“You know damn well where my Yuuri is. You fucking gifted him and my pups to Professor Leroy, you  _ cunt _ …”

Internally Yakov’s heart broke at the underlying sadness in his son’s disgusted and furious tone of voice.

_ Vitya, I am sorry but this is for your own good. _

Yakov raised his eyebrows. “Viktor  _ Nikiforov, _ how  _ dare _ you speak to your own sire like that. I was prepared to welcome you back into the family, but I see you are still in denial about that  _ Omega _ .” He leaned forward so they were virtually nose to nose. “Have no doubt I am currently speaking to my lawyers about having you removed from my will. Anya will inherit everything instead, even though she is only a female and a Beta at that.”

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow as he glared at the older man, properly noticing the flush that decorated his father’s nose and cheeks. “How nice of you to talk about my sister in that way. I’m sure she’d be  _ delighted  _ to know that you consider her to be a lesser person too because of her sex.”

He pushed off the desk and walked over to the window, looking out over the vast grounds that surrounded the mansion. “If you even try to disinherit me, Papa, I will tell the town about what you have done to my mate, about how Mama died and that is just for starters. I’m sure they would be horrified to find out that your beautiful wife was an unfortunate victim of one of your little deals with the local gangs that backfired.” 

With a sneer on his handsome face, Viktor turned back to look at his father. “Just how long have you been a drug dealer, father? Is that why you protect your friendship with the Leroy’s so fiercely? Do they supply you?”

“You wouldn’t d-dare…” As much as Yakov tried to keep the small amount of fear out of his voice, even he could hear the tremble.

“Oh, but I would. Just try me. Now, do you want to tell me where my Yuuri is, or do I have to beat it out of you?”

-

Large leather straps pinched the Japanese Omega’s wrists and ankles as he struggled to move away from the metal object that was approaching him as he laid on the metal examination table.

So far, since he had been woken and had tasteless food thrown at him to eat, he had been scanned, weighed, his height measured, sight and hearing tested. He’d had countless vials of blood taken. Samples of his urine, feces, semen and slick collected. Blood pressure, heart rate and other random observations done.

However, now they wanted to examine him internally and the instrument they were planning to put inside him looked like it would hurt, a lot.

He wanted to know what exactly they were going to do to him and if it would hurt his pups, but he was much too afraid to ask. His right eye was already beginning to close from the punch he had received for having the audacity to ask for a drink of water.

No one had spoken directly to him since he had been told to strip the previous day. Instead the chatter around him revolved around them discussing him. Theorising about how he had managed to conceive twice, and debating if they needed to kill him now or later to complete all of the tests that the Professor had planned. 

Withdrawing back into himself he concentrated on sending messages to the tiny humans growing inside him. Telling them how sorry he was that they were not going to make it to full term. About how much he and their Papa already loved them. About how wanted they were and what his plans for them would have been had they not been sentenced to death in a lab by a crazed old man.

Yuuri was still clinging onto the hope of being rescued, that was what was keeping him going. However, realistically he knew he would be gone before Viktor reached him. He so hoped that the Russian would know how hard he had tried to survive for him.

The bond mark on his neck ached from being so far away from his mated partner. This pain was the only remaining link with his Alpha that he had now and he cherished it. Tilting his head whenever he could to make the ache stronger so he could feel the Russian closer to him.

Hands on his knees brought him back to the room as he was held tightly whilst the straps around his ankles were moved. More hands spreading his legs and placing them in examination stirrups before refastening the restraints. Making sure he couldn’t move from the undignified position.

“Gag it. I don’t want to hear it screaming whilst I work.”

Professor Leroy stood next to the prone man giving his body a cursory look over as he pulled on latex gloves and grimaced. “God, why do Omega’s stink so badly?” 

Another strap of leather was forced into his mouth and fastened behind his head as the medical man stood between his legs, taping the young man’s length up out of the way. “I don’t know why an organ like that was wasted on an Omega whore.” He commented as the sensitive member was strapped tightly to the groin area bringing tears to the brown eyes of the Japanese man. “That would have been better given to a Beta.” 

Yuuri tried to zone out as something cold and metal breached his rim and spread the protesting muscle wide. Long fingers prodding him in the stomach, pressing down on his womb from the outside as he was stretched.

A muffled shriek echoed around the room as latex covered digits suddenly entered him roughly, reaching deep inside him. The young man sobbing as he actually heard the cranking noise of whatever was in him being widened as his flesh protested at being treated so harshly.

A searing pain shot through his body as another unseen instrument was introduced into him, forcing open his previously sealed birth canal. Whatever it was, it was large, cold and very uncomfortable. It felt like they were trying to get inside him to reach his babies. 

_ His poor pups. They had never asked for this.  _

If the Professor wanted to see his innards, why didn’t they just open him up with a proper operation, rather than trying to go in via his rear or his birth canal. Or why not just go ahead and kill him right now? At least with either of those options the pain would go away.

Unable to stop it from happening, Yuuri was sick. His vomit oozed from the sides of the gag in his mouth and ran down his neck as he began to drift in and out of consciousness. The abuse of his body was too much for his mind to take as the Professor carried on his investigation, uncaring of the health of his Omega lab rat.

-

Viktor set his phone on hands free as he started up his car and began the long journey down the driveway of the family mansion, he had two important calls to make. He was still in shock at what he had had confirmed by his own sire. Horrified that his own flesh and blood could be so cruel.

“Yes Vicchan. What have you found out?” Hiroko’s voice made the tears start. Viktor swiped angrily at his eyes with the heel of his hand so he could see where he was going.

“Mama Katsuki, I-I know where he is. I’m going there now. He’s at Professor Leroy’s research lab. I’ll call you as soon as I have more news. I love you.”

“Love you too, darling boy. Drive safely.”

Disconnecting the call, he dialled again. Instantly the second call connected, greetings hurried through so they could get to the purpose of the communication.

“Beka, I know where he is, but we need to be quick. I’ve seen a copy of the court papers. They are allowed to terminate the pregnancies and euthanize my Yuuri if they wish to.” He wiped away the tears that were beginning to roll down his face again. He had to stay strong so he could rescue his beloved. “I can’t let him or our pups die. That just isn’t an option. I’m on my way to the lab. If you don’t hear from me in a couple of hours, come find me. I’ll text you the address.”

-

A short drive later the concerned Russian pulled into a nondescript car park beside a building that looked more like a warehouse than a research laboratory. Abandoning his car he approached the main door. Immediately disappointed to find that there was no-one around to let him in and, without a swipe card, his attempts to gain entry were pretty futile.

He was about to start looking for a window that he could climb in through when he caught sight of a familiar figure approaching the building.

“Christophe…!”

The Swiss Alpha stared at the bedraggled creature in front of him.  _ Viktor? What on earth had happened to him? _

As he got closer he took in the red rimmed, puffy and tear filled eyes, unkempt hair, and rumpled clothing. He became extremely confused, his best friend normally always looked immaculate. It was a source of teasing between them that the Russian took great pride about how he looked. So why did he look like he didn’t give a shit about his appearance anymore? 

Concern sparked in his heart combined with the guilt that he was part of this, whatever  _ this  _ was. Chris was a little nervous of the silver haired Alpha as they hadn’t spoken since the incident in Yakov’s office. And, with this in mind, he walked very slowly towards him.

“Vik? You ok?” The Swiss Alpha asked. Prepared to walk away if it appeared that the other Alpha was high on drugs or drunk or something else. 

“Y-Yuuuuuuuriiii…”

Ah, so it was all to do with the Japanese Omega. Unsure what to do, he began to turn away, not sure how to take the conversation any further. Everyone around him was telling him that the older man had made his choice when he had thought with his dick instead of his head. That Viktor would have to live with the consequences.

“My s-sire has given JJ’s sire permission to kill my Y-Yuuri and o-our p-p-pups…” 

A strangled cry sounded from behind the blonde haired man as the Russian’s words stopped him in his tracks.

_ No, that couldn’t possibly be. JJ’s father was an essentially good man. He had given Chris a job when his connections with Viktor had lost him his other apprenticeship. Professor Leroy would never take the life of another human being for revenge, would he? Yes, Alpha Yakov Nikiforov was well known for his temper and his dislike of Omegas, but to purposefully torment his son in such a way? _

Puzzled, he turned back to look at the distraught man. Finding him now on his knees on the path, sobbing into his hands. The strong scent of despair rolling off him in waves. 

“Vik…”

Blue eyes pleaded with him as he knelt down and placed his hand on the Russian’s shoulder. “Whoever told you that has to be lying, your father can be a bastard, but, no, I don’t believe he would do that..”

Snot streamed from the older man’s nose as fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks. “M-M-My  _ father _ told m-me… I-I’ve  _ seen _ t-the court p-p-papers… He h-hates my Y-Yuuri…”

Chris stilled as his brain whirred in a frenzy, thinking back over his meetings with JJ and Anya. Realisation setting in that he himself had helped to create this situation by helping them steal personal information from the Japanese Omega.

_ Fuck... _

“Vik, ok, right, let’s get you into the building. We are going to find Yuuri and rescue him and your pups.” He helped his friend to his feet, pulling out his passcard. Steadying Vikor when the Russian almost stumbled, “Then when this is all done I am going to find a way to apologise to you and Yuuri and hope that we can be friends again.” 

“You’ve always been my friend.” Viktor sniffed as he smiled at the other man. “I just don’t like that you conspired against me and my happiness.” 

Chris actually blushed and looked ashamed as he stared at the floor. “Yeah, I have been a bit of fucking idiot, haven’t I?”


	10. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroko senses that her son is in deep trouble.
> 
> Viktor and Christophe meet the Professor, and after a tense few moments, he takes them to Yuuri.
> 
> What else could possibly happen to the young Omega...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNINGS ***
> 
> blood, heavy angst, mistreatment of an Omega, description of gore
> 
> I'm sorry, Yuuri is still going through it, but he and Viktor are reunited.

Hiroko sat quietly in deep concentration, pleading with the gods to save both her son and her son-in-law. She was certain that if something should happen to Yuuri, they would lose Viktor as well.

Phichit paced the room, trying not to disturb the older woman, but unable to keep still. There must be something he could do to help, he felt so useless.

"Sweetheart, come sit with me." Hiroko patted the space next to her. "All we can do is place our trust in Yuuri's Alpha and wait…"

Agreeing with the older woman he moved to sit next to her. Mama Katsuki had such a close connection with her Omega son, if anyone knew what was going on with him it was Hiroko.

_ Yuuri… please stay with us... _

-

The coppery scent of blood filled the lab as the thick and clot filled fluid dripped onto the floor from between the Omega’s legs. He was no longer conscious and the monitors connected to him to keep a check on his and the pups vital statistics showed that all three were rapidly weakening and drawing closer to flatlining.

“Professor, we are losing them.”

Ruby, the attending nurse, wiped the sweat from her patient’s face once again and checked his pulse, it was faint but still there. She didn’t trust the machines, they could be made to say anything, she knew that of old.

The man still prodding and poking between Omega’s legs simply grunted and continued to manipulate the hand that was buried within the bleeding flesh.

She was certain now that the Professor wasn’t performing his investigations from a medical point of view. There was nothing to be gained by torturing the poor soul lying lifeless on the examination table any further. 

Ruby was so grateful that she was a Beta and not likely to undergo this type of persecution. Being female in this society was bad enough, she couldn’t imagine what it must be like to be an Omega and hated by everyone.

A whimper slipped from between the cracked lips of the dying man as the Professor removed one of the metal clamps from his body and dumped it on the slightly rounded stomach. Immediately she removed the blood covered heavy piece of equipment and placed it on the trolley. Not wanting the small lives to be crushed by the medical man’s thoughtlessness.  _ Did the man really have no sense of decency at all? _

Standing and stretching his back, wincing as it cracked, the Professor gave the Omega a disgusted look. “Well, I can’t find anything abnormal about it. It must have just been a fluke that it got pregnant twice. Nurse, clean it up, if it survives till tomorrow we’ll abort the brats and dissect them.”

Throwing his bloodied gloves at the young woman, he strode from the room to write up what he had discovered so far. Ruby quickly stepped to one side so that the gloves missed hitting her, landing with a wet  _ splat _ on the floor instead. She shuddered.

As soon as they were alone in the lab, Ruby quickly removed the gag from Yuuri's mouth, moistening the split sides of his lips. Moving on to swiftly hook her patient up to a drip and placing an oxygen mask carefully over his bruised and swollen face. Trying to revive him a little before beginning the difficult task of cleaning and repairing his damaged body.

_ No wonder the Professor had insisted on it just being her and him in the room. Her lack of status within the organisation meant that, even if she tried to make a complaint to the governing bodies about the Professors actions, it would be rejected and ignored. _

-

Chris smuggled Viktor into the building and led him down the back corridors that JJ had shown him when he had given him a detailed tour of the research centre. He knew that these winding passages would eventually finish in the Professor’s private lab. If Yuuri was going to be anywhere, he would be there.

“Christophe?”

The two men froze, Chris shoving the startled silver haired man into a room that they were passing in order to hide him.

“Professor, I wondered if I would find you here. I was looking for Ruby.”

An amused snort left the older Canadian man’s lips. “You still sniffing around that, Christophe? She’s a Beta, and so not worthy of your attention. However if you are desperate for a Beta, don’t forget that Yakov still owes me a few favours. If JJ doesn’t want her, I’m sure he would let you bond with Anya."

Chris cringed inwardly. Viktor may not have always got on with his sister, but that didn't mean he didn't love her. That comment would have stung him and increased his hatred for his own father.

The Professor continued speaking, completely unaware of who he was offending.

“I’m so proud that you accepted our offer to come and work here. I am pleased that my son has a friend who actually appreciates the elders of the town.” He approached the Swiss Alpha and squeezed his shoulder. “Not like that young upstart  _ Nikiforov _ . We all know where his arrogance has gotten him! In fact, his idiot of a father gave me a great gift yesterday." 

Professor Leroy laughed as he patted Chris on the arm. “Remember that pathetic little Omega that your dickhead of an ex best friend replaced JJ on the team with?” Chris nodded, careful not to say anything. Not wanting to upset Viktor further, given that he was hiding well within earshot. “Well I’ve been wearing it as a glove puppet for most of the day…been trying to find out why and how that little whore got itself knocked up by two different alphas. Yakov has let himself be convinced that neither of the little shits are his heir. He even got permission via his judge friends for me to be able to finish the Omega off. If you come back tomorrow you can watch me carving up the pups…”

A low and dangerous growl resonated loudly within the closed in space of the corridor. Christophe immediately looking uncomfortable as the Professor tightened his grip on his shoulder. His face blanching as Viktor stepped out of the shadows.

“My Yuuri is not a whore and his pups are  _ MINE…” _

Viktor’s voice was terrifyingly quiet. The stench of a powerful and incredibly angry Alpha was all that could be smelled, his pheromones obliterating every other scent in the proximity. The sharpness of it made the other two men gag as he reared up in front of them. Blue eyes, hazed with the red of pure Alpha rage, were boring into the older man’s as Viktor’s face contorted into a mask of absolute hatred.

Chris heard the older man swallow hard and saw his cock sure facial expression falter for a moment as he took a step back away from the dangerously furious sire. 

“You will take me to my husband and if he is not alive, I will kill you myself.” The silver haired man explained slowly and clearly as though he were talking to an idiot. “Do you understand me?”

There was a moment when Chris was sure that the Professor was going to be stupid enough to engage in a fight with a crazed man. An Alpha who had just found out he was responsible for harming his mate.

He had raised his fists and taken a fighting stance. Glaring at the Russian as though he was challenging him to hit him.

Viktor growled, his eyes flaring red again as he advanced forward. His Alpha rage spiking and making him seem to glow. One hand shot forward to grip the older man’s throat and slammed him back into the wall of the corridor as though he weighed nothing. With faces pushed so closely together the Professor could see nothing but red glowing eyes, Viktor spoke.

“Take. Me. To. My. Mate.”

The words echoed in the narrow corridor, bouncing off the walls and reverberating around the three males.

The Professor immediately backed down, even he wasn’t stupid enough to anger the Alpha further. Nodding as best he could within the tight grip around his throat. Releasing him with a final vicious squeeze, Viktor stepped back and growled. The sound of the older man dragging in breath through his now sore throat was loud in all their ears. Rubbing at the already appearing bruised skin and looking sheepish, he nodded hurriedly, retreating back down the corridor from the way he had come. “F-Follow me…”

-

Hiroko felt the pain as though it were her own. Someone, somewhere was mistreating her son.

The cramps in her belly robbed her of her breath. Clutching at Phichit's hand so hard as he sat with her, it made his fingers numb.

"Mama Katsuki? A-Are you ok?”

Peach was scared. He had never seen Yuuri's mom like this. With his other hand he frantically texted for Mari who was out making deliveries for the family.

_ > need help. Something is happening to your mom _

"Yuuri…"

The name was nothing more than a whisper. Calling out to the young Omega who was at the mercy of power crazed Alpha's somewhere in the town. 

_ Who knew what they were doing to him? _

Gently he managed to get the pale and sweating woman to lay down. Running to the bathroom to grab a washcloth which he dampened under cold water. Returning to the room he laid it on her forehead and started to pray.

-

Ruby finished cleaning the Omega up. His injuries had been a little easier to mend than she thought they would be, but the Professor had certainly not been gentle with him. She now hoped that it was mostly shock that was taking its toll on him and that she could help to get him through it. After connecting him up to a fresh drip, she scanned him again. The pups were still holding on, they were tough little babies. Ruby prayed that their Mama was just as tough, he looked like a determined soul.

The sound of the lab doors crashing open and colliding with the walls so hard that they cracked the tiles made her jump violently. She looked over in time to see a silver haired man in full Alpha rage bursting through, his red tinged eyes scanning the room. As soon as he saw the naked Omega laying on the table a pitiful howl left his lips and he ran towards them at full pelt. 

“YUUUUUUURRRIII…”

She watched as he tried to gather the unresponsive man into his arms, the Omega's arms flopping lifelessly as he was lifted. Scenting him possessively as kisses rained down on the parts of the beautiful Asian face not covered by the oxygen mask. His fingers lightly tracing the bruised and swollen eye. The man sobbed, his scent quickly changing from pure anger to deep despair. This attractive male had to be the Omega’s Alpha. It was perfectly clear that his bond mate was much loved and wanted. Ruby wondered just how the Japanese man had ended up here.

_ What had she helped the Professor do? _

“Sir, Alpha…”

Ruby gently laid her hand on the silver haired man’s shoulder, gasping as the bluest eyes she had ever seen acknowledged her, they were so full of pain.

“P-Please tell me h-he’s gonna be o-ok…” He cried, his voice thick with tears. “I-I love him s-so m-much…”

“I don’t know.” She replied carefully. “He’s currently in shock. I-I have cleaned him up, repaired him and checked on the pups…”

“Are they still alive?” The Alpha demanded to know, his tears increasing, crystal drops running down his cheeks. Whimpering, he placed a hand on the slight swell of his mates stomach. 

“Yes, they are. They are fighting hard to recover just like your Omega.” Ruby replied, not looking at the Professor who was glaring at her. Knowing she was in trouble for disobeying orders and doing more than she had been told to do so.

Viktor looked hard at the young nurse. She seemed to have a genuine concern for his Yuuri and their offspring and he felt like he could trust her.

“Whatever that  _ bastard _ ...” He indicated at the Professor with his head as he sneered at the medical man. “...is paying you, I will double it if you will come with me and nurse my Yuuri and our pups back to health. Maybe even take care of him up until the babies are born. I’m sure you have been informed that my mate is a unique case.”

Chris had been standing silent until this moment. Stunned by the coldness that JJ’s father displayed at the vision of the abused Omega and his devastated mate. “Sir, did you really do that to Viktor’s Omega?”

“Christophe, it’s my job. And if you work hard it can be your job too. How did you think I earn such good money? I experiment on Omegas to find cures for Alphas to keep us healthy. This world would fall apart without strong Alphas to lead and make the rules of the land.”

He smirked as he looked at Viktor. “Well, apart from that one. That one is an embarrassment to all Alphas everywhere. No wonder his father was so easy to convince to have that whore disposed of. Now he might have a chance to save face and rebond his son to someone more worthy and boost the Nikiforov name further afield.”

The Russian glared at the Professor as he continued to scent his mate, willing him and their pups to fight to stay alive. “A great place this will be with no pups being born if you only tend to your  _ precious _ Alphas. Or do you intend to keep a few Omega just for breeding around? Does that suit your chauvinistic views? Running a breeding farm for humans, maybe? God, you make me ashamed to be an Alpha…”

All eyes in the room focused on the man on the table as he whimpered softly. Both Viktor and Ruby immediately turning all their attention to him. 

“Darling?”

-

Yuuri  _ hurt _ all over, the pain was unbearable. He felt like he was only hanging onto life because of the scent of his Alpha surrounding him and protecting him.

_ Alpha… _

_ Viktor... _

His brain sparked dully as the realisation that he could smell Viktor began to resonate in his fuzzy mind. Starting to send messages of comfort to every nerve ending. Telling his body that it could relax and start to heal. He was safe. His Alpha was here to rescue him.

“Darling?”

A soft sigh left his lips at the dulcet sound of his husband’s voice close to his ear.

The small noise was all he could make and his brows furrowed a little in confusion. Wincing as the tiny movement made his face hurt.

“It’s ok love, you have an oxygen mask on to help you breathe. I’m not going anywhere, neither is your nurse…”

He sighed in as if in understanding and let unconsciousness take him again.

-

Chris was ashamed of who he had agreed to work for.

He hadn’t thought himself to be an easily led person, but here he was, remembering he had been made a fool of, and it wasn’t a nice feeling. 

Barging past the Professor so forcefully he made him stumble, he approached the two people who were busy tending to the pregnant man, Viktor under the watchful eye of Ruby.

“Vik, I-I’m so sorry for what JJ’s father has done to Yuuri. What can I do to help?” He asked, feeling a little lost and out of place.

Ruby smiled at him. “Yuuri’s belongings are in the box under the bed in the cell. Please can you bring them out and a blanket so we can at least cover him and give him back some of his dignity?”

Whilst the Swiss man fetched the Omega’s torn and soiled clothing, plus the megre bedding from his bed, Viktor stepped away to make a quick call. “Beka, I’ve found him. I'll call you in a bit to tell you more, don't worry about coming."

Hanging up he smiled at the nurse who was busy checking Yuuri's pulse and covering him with the thin blanket. “I’m so sorry, where are my manners? I don’t know your name, or if you will say yes, even…”

Ruby smiled politely as she looked up from her patient and introduced herself, she liked this male. “Alpha, my name is Ruby and I would be honoured to come and tend to your Omega for you.” White teeth bit down on her bottom lip in an action of nervousness. “That is if you can forgive me for having assisted the Professor in his ill-treatment of your mate. I am so ashamed of what he has done to your Omega." Ruby looked at the two men and smiled softly. "I see that you have a great love for each other. And you are so unlike other Alphas I have met, respectful of all classes and secondary genders.”

Viktor blushed. “Thank you, but, please, my name is Viktor. This sleeping beauty, in case no one has told you, is Yuuri.” He reached over and rested his hand on hers as she tended to his beloved. "There is nothing to forgive you for. I know to my great sorrow what men like  _ him _ are capable of. You saved my Yuuri, and for that I owe you my life. Thank you, Ruby. I can't begin to tell you how much my Yuuri means to me…"

As the Russian spoke his beloved’s name the machinery Yuuri was connected to gave a high pitch shrill noise and the smell of copper filled the air.

Looking down, the Alpha was horrified to see dark red blood running from between his Omega’s legs and dripping onto the floor.

_ “YUURI!” _

Panicking, he looked at Ruby who was grabbing for the CPR kit and placing the pads on Yuuri’s chest before rolling him to place one on his back.

“W-What…?”

The nurse looked at him with ashen features. “His heart has stopped and his body is preparing to miscarry your pups. I’m sorry Viktor, please step back. Away from your mate. I have to shock him. I can only save him or your babies, not both…”

-

In the Katsuki home, Hiroko screamed and slipped into a deep faint surrounded by her bewildered family.

_ What on earth was going on? _


	11. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor tries to make amends for what he has done.
> 
> At the Katsuki's home, Hiroko wakes up from her collapse
> 
> Viktor tries to support Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> miscarriage and panic attacks
> 
> this chapter contains one of my personal favourite pieces of the story, Yuuri's second dream piece. I hope you enjoy it too.

Time seemed to stop.

Viktor crumpled as the flow of blood slowly increased. He thought he could almost see the contractions tightening across his mates belly, as their precious pups threatened to begin their exit from the lifeless body. 

“Ruby, p-please, h-how can we save all of them?” The Russian’s voice was timid and small. Nothing in his life had ever frightened him as much as the thought of losing his mate and their unborn pups.

“Christophe, get Viktor out of here.”

The Swiss Alpha started at the sound of the Professors voice, he had forgotten that the man was still in the room.

“Why? So you can kill his Omega without him seeing?” There was a blunt angry tone to the blonde haired man’s voice that told everyone in the room  _ exactly _ what he thought of that suggestion.

“No, so that I can help Ruby save him. I know you all think that I am a total bastard, and yes you are probably right, but…”

“PROFESSOR, if you are going to help, please, I need you  _ NOW…” _

Ruby’s voice cut through the chatter like a hot knife through butter. The Swiss man gathering his fallen friend and leading him out of the room, supporting the distraught man with an arm around his waist.

-

“I-I should be in there…”

Viktor paced up and down the small corridor, stopping only to peer in through the doors, watching as his darling Yuuri was worked on.

From what little he could see, he hoped they had at least managed to restart his Omega’s heart. 

Viktor closed his eyes for a moment, wishing that when he opened them there would be a different scene for him to look at.

_ Oh please, if there is anyone listening, please save my mate and my pups... _

-

_ Yuuri was aware of something or someone touching his body, but it felt like his body was a long, long way away from him. _

_ He wondered if he had dreamed Viktor’s scent or if his Alpha had actually come to rescue him. There was a very fuzzy feeling to his mind, that, whilst it wasn’t unpleasant, it was confusing and making it very hard to think. _

_ Concentrating really hard, he tried to focus on moving his hands to stroke his belly, however they were far too heavy to lift. _

_ Why was that? _

_ Was that his Alpha he heard calling his name? _

_ Yuuri’s eyes fluttered as a feeling of cosy deep sleep surrounded him, making him feel like he was being tucked up in a cloud. _

_ So very comfortable... _

-

“We can’t save both of them…”

Professor Leroy sounded almost sad.

Ruby shook her head. One minute the man was cold heartily stating that he was going to abort the pups and dissect them, now he was frantically trying to save their lives.

Whatever happened, she was leaving the Professor and his ‘research’ laboratory. Now that she had seen the true nature of the work that was being carried out within the building, she knew she couldn’t continue to work there. This was not what she signed up for when she had decided to enter nursing as a career. She wanted to help and save people, not torture and kill them.

Hopefully the Alpha,  _ Viktor _ , meant what he had said about going to work for him. The idea of working for him and his Omega, Yuuri, as a personal nurse sounded wonderful.

“The youngest pup has miscarried…”

-

Chris pushed Viktor away from where he was glued to the windows of the door. 

The Swiss man had seen a sad look flash across Ruby’s face and he instantly knew that something had gone wrong. It was now so important that he found out exactly what. A whimper from beside him told him that the other Alpha had seen the expression too.

“Vik, wait here. Let me go find out what is happening. It could be nothing.” 

It felt bad to be lying to his best friend, but there was no way he wanted Viktor to go crashing in there right now. His emotions were simply too volatile. If something had happened to Yuuri Chris wasn’t sure he would be able to stop the Russian from killing the Professor.

Pushing open the double doors, the Swiss Alpha slipped through and made his way up to the table. 

“Is everything ok?”

Ruby looked up and gave a sad shake of her head. “The youngest one hasn’t made it.”

“And the other pup?”

She indicated to the screen and moved the small scanner in her hand. There was a grey fuzzy shape wiggling around. “One pup, healthy and strong.”

Chris let out a sigh of relief, not exactly the answer he was looking for, but at least they still had a child. “And Yuuri?”

Professor Leroy sat up from his position between the Omega’s legs, Yuuri’s blood covering his hands.

“He is stable. With rest and a good nurse...” He looked over at Ruby. “...he should make a complete recovery.”

-

VIktor’s inner Alpha  _ knew _ that something had gone wrong.

There was a sadness flowing through him that he couldn’t explain. A heavy feeling to his bones. He  _ needed _ to be with Yuuri, to scent him, support him.

When Chris came back through the double doors the smell of sadness clung to him.

“H-How many have I-I lost?” The Russian Alpha braced himself for the bad news.

“Vik, I-I…” Chris looked at his hands, unsure how to pass on the unwanted information.

“Does m-my Yuuri live?”

Blonde hair nodded and Viktor felt his knees go weak.  _ He still had his mate at least. _

“A-And my pups…?”

“The y-youngest…” Chris choked on a sob. “I-I’m so s-sorry…”

Viktor closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of sorrow to flow through him and settle in his stomach. Hot tears running down his cheeks that he did not move to wipe away. 

_ They had lost a pup... _

“D-Does my Yuuri know?”

This time the blonde shook to say no. 

_ He would break the bad news to his husband, that was his job to do as his mate. _

Viktor regarded his best friend as he considered what to do next. 

“Chris. When you next see my  _ father _ be sure to tell him that he is dead to me. As dead as my youngest child now is thanks to his weak willed nature and lack of balls to stand up for his own family.”

_ His only family were the Katsuki’s now. _

-

Back in the Katsuki household, Hiroko roused from her faint to find all her family and Phichit surrounding her, looking at her with grave concern on their faces.

Toshiya knelt down beside her. “My love, h-has Yuuri passed over?” His voice was wet with tears that he was desperately trying to hold back.

Shaking her head, she smiled weakly. “It was close, but he lives. I feel it here.” She placed her hand over her heart. “A mother’s intuition is never wrong.”

The whole room seemed to exhale a deep breath of relief. 

Handling her like she was made of precious china, Toshiya and Phichit got Hiroko onto the couch, her husband fussing around her to make sure that she was comfortable.

“Have we had any news from Viktor yet?” Mari asked. 

Phichit shook his head. “No, but he promised he would as soon as he had something to tell us.”

-

Yuuri was moved to a private room far away from the research area. A sunny room that was far too cheerful for the mood of the Alpha sitting in the chair waiting for his mate to regain consciousness.

_ Shit. He hadn’t phoned Mama Katsuki… Fuck, they must be going out their minds. _

Moving to the farthest space away so as not to disturb his mate, but without leaving the room, he pulled his phone from his pocket and swiped through his contacts.

The call connected almost immediately. 

“Mama Katsuki, I’m with him n-now.” Viktor couldn’t stop the flow of tears once they started falling from his ocean blue eyes. “Oh mom, t-they treated him so b-badly. H-His heart stopped b-because of what they d-did a-a-and…” He stopped speaking to take a deep breath, a heartbreaking sob falling from his lips. “W-we lost a p-pup…”

“Vicchan, darling boy…” Hiroko’s voice, although full of her own tears, was calm and soothing to his ear. “Yuuri lives, you still have one wonderful pup, count your blessings, my baby boy. When the time is right you will have more babies, I know it. Please, for me, concentrate on looking after your loved ones who are still here, yes?”

His eyes stayed focused on the swollen belly of his husband as he listened. So glad that there was still a pup contained within the safety of his Omega’s womb, but grieving for the small life that had been lost.

“Yes, Mama Katsuki, I will. I promise.”

They chatted for a little while longer, Hiroko not letting her son-in-law hang up until she was certain that he was calm and collected. His thoughts settled and rational in his mind again.

One thing that couldn’t be changed though, was that the Alpha knew he would never forgive his father for his part in the attempted destruction of his life. For the hurt and pain he had caused to his own son and those he loved more deeply than life itself.

At least Professor Leroy had _ tried  _ to make amends for his foul deeds and had saved the lives of two of the three most treasured people to him. However one little soul would always be missing.

Viktor tried not to dwell on who that little pup would have been and concentrate on the healthy child who was still growing and moving in the dome of flesh that was expanding daily.

_ However, he still had to tell the man he loved that they now only had one offspring. _

Closing his eyes, he decided to try and get some rest whilst he waited for his beloved to wake up.

-

Yakov sighed as the Swiss Alpha passed on the message from the Russian man’s son.

He had guessed that he would no longer be welcome in the home of the bonded couple. Not once he had heard the news gleefully recited by JJ as he came to see Anya.

One of his grandchildren was dead. A death caused by his own hands. By his own ego and stupidity.

And now he had lost his son and the Omega as well.

He should ban that Canadian from his house. Every time he saw his smug face he would be reminded of what he had done. Of how he had messed up so badly, 

-

Yuuri stretched and winched at the dull ache in his belly and lower half. A tube brushed against his arm as he moved and it confused him for a moment.

_ Where was he? _

Sharp memories returned of the past few hours.  _ Or was that days?  _ The Omega wasn’t sure.

Panic filed with the memory of the pain and fear he had been subjected to, he smoothed his shaking hand over his belly and froze. 

_ Their pups, something had happened to their babies… _

-

Viktor awoke to a high pitched whining noise. Blue eyes snapping open he found Yuuri sitting up in bed, pale and sweating. Whimpering as he pressed his hands to his swollen stomach.

He leapt from his position in his chair and plonked down on the edge of the bed, gathering his distressed mate in his arms.

“Darling, shhhhh…”

Pressing his wrist gland against Yuuri’s bond mark, he scented him, filling him with all the love he had inside him.

“A-Alpha...p-pups…”

Cupping his mate’s face with his free hand, he made Yuuri look into his eyes.

“W-We still have a pup, our first conceived. The youngest…” Viktor’s voice failed him.

The knowledge that they had lost a child was already showing in the deep chocolate brown eyes staring at him. The Alpha’s words were simply confirmation of the heartbreaking fact.

Yuuri  _ screamed. _

-

From her station outside the door, Ruby heard the heartfelt scream from within her patient’s room.

Machines began emitting their high pitched warning sounds that the person connected to them was in great distress, alerting all that were within earshot.

-

Clinging to his husband, Viktor tried to help Yuuri to calm down, scenting him and placing kisses where he could on the pale and clammy skin.

The Omega’s breath was stuttering in his chest as he gasped. Strangled noises slipping from his lips as his body worked against him, lungs unable to fill as his mouth gaped. Lips starting to turn blue, eyes rolling back in their sockets as he slumped backwards. No longer conscious, limbs shaking of their own accord.

Before Viktor could even shout for Ruby, she was there. Skillfully moving him out of the way so she could tend to her patients. 

“W-What is happening to him?” He asked, now standing helplessly to one side. Dark thoughts crowding his mind that he was watching his reason for living slip away from him and there was nothing he could do.

“He’s experiencing a major panic attack. I was fearful that this would happen when he learnt of the fate of your youngest child.” She explained as she began trying to revive the unresponsive man. Gently speaking to him, adding medicines to his drip as she made him comfortable and monitored his breathing as it slowly began to calm.

In Viktor’s mind all he could see was a non-existent future for himself if Yuuri didn’t make it.  _ Could someone die from a panic attack?  _ He didn’t know. Offering up a prayer to anyone that may be listening, he begged for his mate to pull through. For their one remaining pup to survive. For him to have a life that he wanted to live for.

As the beeping of the monitors became more stable, he became aware of Ruby talking to him. He could see her mouth moving, but was unable to hear what she was saying.

“...sleeping now. You should rest too…”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Smiling kindly, she led him by the hand like a small child to the fold out bed that was in the room and gently pushed him to sit on the soft mattress.

“I said that Yuuri is sleeping now. I have stabilized his breathing and he needs to rest. Please, Viktor, you need to sleep too. I will sit next to him and monitor him and your pup.” She smiled again. “He needs you to be strong for him and you can only do that if you are looking after yourself too. Please trust me, I will make sure that he is here for you when you wake up.”

Reluctantly Viktor laid down on the small bed and tried to get comfortable, Eventually drifting off to sleep listening to the rhythmic beating of his beloved's heart on the monitor.

~

_ Yuuri stood looking out at the vast grounds surrounding the building that was his new home.  _

_ A warm body behind him alerted him to the presence of his most loved husband, but strangely, no matter how hard he tried to turn around to speak to the Russian, his body would not move. _

_ “Oh Yuuri, why did you have to leave me?”  _

_ Viktor’s voice was deep and full of sorrow. An air of wistfulness in his words.  _

_ The Omega shivered as his husband walked through the space where he was standing, passing easily through his form as though he was not there. _

_ Now standing in front of him, he could see that the Russian’s hair was unkempt, slightly longer. His face looked worn and tired, a toddler sitting at his hip who was looking straight at Yuuri. _

_ “MAMA!” _

_ The small child pointed at the shocked Omega as they tugged at Viktor’s shirt. _

_ “Moya lyubov, can you see your Mama again?” The silver haired man placed a kiss on the jet black hair. “Oh how I envy you, so much. I would give anything to be able to see his beautiful face, to hold him and tell him how much I love him, even if it was only for one more time.” _

_ “One day, when you are old enough to understand, I will tell you all about your wonderful Mama. How he sacrificed himself to save you. He tried to save your sibling too, but God decided that Mama needed someone to love in Heaven too.” _

_ Looking down, Yuuri became aware of the younger child sitting on his own hip.  _

_ He was dead? _

_ The laboratory. He must have died on the table. But the pups were so little then, their older child would not have survived being born at that point. _

_ Viktor kissed the small child’s head again, his smile not reaching his eyes which were filled with tears. _

_ “My greatest joy was seeing you being born, if only it hadn’t also been the time of my greatest sorrow, knowing that they would turn off your Mama’s life support machine once you were safe…” _

_ Yuuri could feel himself fading away. The scene in front of him slowly vanishing, darkness taking its place. _

_ With a great effort he blew a kiss to the small child still smiling at him, their grin a miniature of their papa’s heart shaped smile, before the world around him became black. _

_ ~ _

“What did Vicchan say?”

Hiroko looked at the expectant faces all around her and sighed.

_ How to pass on the bad news? _

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. 

“Yuuri has been through a very traumatic experience at the hands of Professor Leroy.” She began, looking at each of them in turn. “Vicchan did not go into great detail, he is very shocked himself at the moment. All he did say is, that what they did to our baby boy caused his heart to stop and...” Tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks. “...they have lost a pup. Their youngest wasn’t strong enough to survive.”

The four people instinctively gathered closer together offering support to each other and to the missing members of their small family. 

It would take them all a long time to get over this.


End file.
